Plain 4
by Kyueen
Summary: [WonKyu] [4th of 4] Bukankah cinta dan kebahagiaan itu sederhana?
1. Uno

**Plain 4**

PART ONE

3 bulan setelah itu…

Kyuhyun tampak sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecil mereka. Ia tertawa kecil mendengar percakapan antara suaminya dan kedua anak mereka saat Siwon mencoba mendudukkan si kembar untuk makan dengan tenang. Siwon tampak begitu menikmati perannya sebagai ayah. Dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Apa kau akan lembur lagi hari ini, Hyung?"

Siwon menghentikan permainan kecilnya dengan Alexa, "Tampaknya seperti itu, Kyu. Jaksa belum mengambil keputusan untuk kasus kita. Aku cukup kesal ketika lagi-lagi jaksa mengatakan ingin memanggil saksi untuk kejadian itu."

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya menata piring di atas meja dan menghampiri Siwon. Menggapai sisi wajah Siwon dan mengelusnya, "Kau benar-benar mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk kasus ini. Aku harap kau tidak kelelahan. Kau tidak beristirahat sama sekali semenjak aku keluar dari rumah sakit, Hyung."

Siwon menyandarkan wajahnya pada sentuhan Kyuhyun dan mencium tangan Kyuhyun lembut, "Setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak jika baj-orang ini masih bisa menghirup udara segar. Beruntung aku tidak membunuhnya di tempat itu." Menghindari setiap kata umpatan yang ingin sekali ia lontarkan karena kehadiran Alex dan Alexa bersama mereka.

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon, mencari ketenangan dan juga menenangkan suaminya akan memori yang menyakitkan yang terjadi pada mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu. Siwon melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Kyuhyun dan mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"We will be okay, right?" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika ada sekilas rasa takut menghampirinya.

"We will make it okay, Kyu." Siwon mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut.

Keduanya mengakhiri pelukan mereka ketika Alex membuat kegaduhan dengan mainan plastik ditangannya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anak mereka.

"Tampaknya kita harus lebih terbiasa membagi cinta kita untuk mereka, huh?" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan kedua anak mereka di keranjang bayi dan mulai menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan mereka. Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun menyuapkan makanan untuk anak mereka. Ia tidak akan pernah bosan melihat hal itu dan berniat untuk tidak pernah melewatkan setiap interaksi yang mereka lakukan bersama Alex dan Alexa seiring mereka tumbuh.

Siwon mengambil porsi lebih banyak dari biasanya dan mendekati Kyuhyun untuk duduk di kursi sebelah Kyuhyun. Mengambil sesuap nasi dan menyentuh punggung Kyuhyun dengan jari yang menganggur. Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Siwon.

"Alex dan Alexa bukanlah satu-satunya yang butuh disuapi. Buka mulutmu, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tersipu malu namun tetap mengiyakan permintaan Siwon. Siwon menyuapkan makanan untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian hingga makanan di tangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun habis.

Kyuhyun mengambil piring ditangan Siwon ketika ponsel Siwon berbunyi. Siwon segera mengangkat telepon yang berasal dari bawahannya.

"Ada apa, Changmin-ah?" Siwon beranjak dari posisinya dan menjauh dari jangkauan pendengaran Kyuhyun dan kedua anaknya. Tidak mungkin Changmin menghubunginya sepagi ini jika bukan masalah penting.

" _Hyung… Kali ini Yongsuk membawa saksi lain, teman lama dari seorang suster yang bekerja sama dengan Yongsuk."_

"Bagaimana bisa mereka tetap mendapatkan saksi? Bahkan dengan jangkauan sejauh itu?"

" _Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Terlalu beruntun jika disebut kebetulan."_

Siwon tampak ragu mengeluarkan pendapatnya, "Apa kau berpikir komplotan Yongsuk masih ada di luar sana?"

" _Tepat sekali, Hyung. Dan yang menguatkan dugaanku adalah, saksi kali ini bukan bersaksi untuk suster itu melainkan untuk Yongsuk."_

Siwon menggertakan giginya menahan amarah. Siwon melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan raut kecemasan walau wajah Kyuhyun masih datar. Siwon mampu membaca Kyuhyun dengan baik. Begitu baik.

Siwon tidak bisa meneruskan percakapan ini di depan Kyuhyun dan anak-anak mereka. Tidak ketika amarah mulai mengambil alih Siwon. Siwon terenyum kecil ke arah Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang tengah.

"Apa saksi itu mengatakan bagaimana dia bisa terlibat dalam kesaksian, Changmin-ah?"

" _Dia hanya mengatakan dia mengetahui kasus ini melalui media dan memutuskan untuk bersaksi, Hyung. Kau tahu kita tidak berhak untuk menanyakan hal semacam itu kepada saksi yang benar-benar 'bersih', Hyung."_

Sialan.

"Aku ingin kau mencari tahu darimana saksi-saksi bodoh ini mengetahui kasus ini. Apa ada orang yang terlibat dibalik kesaksian yang beruntun ini atau apapun itu. Cari keterkaitan antara saksi-saksi ini, Changmin!" Siwon mengepalkan tangannya yang lain.

" _Apa ini tidak terlalu dini untuk menduga, Hyung? Selain itu kita tidak berhak untuk melakukan investigasi terhadap saksi, Hyung."_

"Tidak, Changmin-ah! Lakukan apapun yang aku katakan! Kau tahu cara kita bermain, bukan? Dia melakukan cara kotor untuk meringankan hukumannya, dan tentu saja kita akan membalas dengan cara yang sama untuk memberatkannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan bajingan ini dengan bebas menginjak-injak hidupku dan Kyuhyun. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun masih bergetar ketika aku menyebut nama Yongsuk di hadapannya. Aku tidak tahu seberapa dalam Kyuhyun masih memikirkan masalah ini, Changmin-ah." Siwon mengusap wajah frustasinya.

Ada keheningan diantara keduanya.

" _Kau benar-benar membenci orang ini rupanya, Hyung."_

"Percayalah jika aku tidak memikirkan Kyuhyun saat itu, aku sudah pasti akan membunuh Yongsuk. Satu-satunya yang mencegahku untuk tidak membunuh Yongsuk hingga hari ini adalah fakta bahwa Kyuhyun akan begitu membenci diriku jika aku melakukan hal itu. Membunuh Yongsuk tidak akan membuatku berbeda dengan dirinya yang kotor, Changmin-ah."

" _Baiklah, Hyung. Aku akan segera melakukan tugasku. Aku tebak Kyuhyun sedang tidak bersamamu?"_

"Tidak. Dia bersama anak-anak di dapur. Ada apa?"

" _Tidak ada, Hyung. Sampaikan saja salamku untuknya dan anak-anakmu. Sampai jumpa di kantor, Hyung."_

"Hmm…" Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan memutus sambungan telepon.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang menggila akibat emosi yang dirasakannya. Siwon terkejut ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan sepasang lengan melingkari perutnya. Siwon kembali menghembuskan nafasnya, kali ini lebih lembut.

"Maafkan aku jika kau mendengarnya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dibalik punggung Siwon, "Tidak. Aku yang minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kejadian ini begitu memengaruhiku, Hyung."

Siwon membalik tubuhnya dan menangkup wajah Kyuhyun, "It's okay, Kyu. Aku mengerti. Dia membuatmu mengalami banyak hal yang tidak seharusnya kau alami, itu wajar jika kau masih trauma."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tepat dimatanya, "Tapi kau tahu aku tidak menyesali kejadian yang menimpaku, bukan? Kehadiran Alex dan Alexa… Aku benar-benar bahagia bisa memiliki mereka. Dan jika tanpa Yongsuk, mereka tidak akan pernah hadir. Aku hanya…"

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut ketika Kyuhyun tidak bisa menemukan kata-katanya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Jangan biarkan rasa bersalah menguasaimu, Sayang. Kau bertanggungjawab atas kebahagiaanmu, bukan kebahagiaan orang lain. It's okay to be selfish. Bagaimanapun juga hukum harus ditegakkan, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum miris menatap Siwon, "Lebih baik kau berangkat sekarang, Hyung."

"You'll be okay, right?"

"Alex dan Alexa akan membuatku cukup sibuk untuk memikirkan hal yang akan menggangguku."

"Baiklah… Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Sayang. Dan Changmin menitipkan salam untukmu dan anak-anak." Siwon mencium Kyuhyun lembut tepat di bibirnya.

"Sampaikan salamku untuknya. Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Siwon pergi ke kantor, Kyuhyun segera membersihkan meja makan dan menatanya. Berniat untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan buah-buahan untuk mengisi kulkasnya yang tidak lagi penuh.

Kyuhyun menyiapkan keranjang bayi untuk Alex dan Alexa. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun meninggalkan kedua anaknya itu di apartemen mereka sendirian. Setelah mendudukkan kedua anaknya di kursi khusus bayi di bagian kursi belakang, Kyuhyun memasukkan keranjang bayi itu ke bagasi mobil. Kemudian mengendarai mobilnya menuju kota.

Kyuhyun memakirkan mobilnya dan segera memindah Alex dan Alexa ke keranjang bayi. Menyusuri lorong tempat parkir menuju supermarket. Kyuhyun segera mencari bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan ke dalam keranjang belanjaan. Kyuhyun memilih keranjang belanja tenteng untuk memudahkannya.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

Kyuhyun yang awalnya ingin menggapai kaleng susu di rak paling atas menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, "Aku rasa kau bisa membantuku mengambil kaleng susu itu."

Pemuda yang tampak tidak jauh berbeda dari usianya itu segera mengambil kaleng susu yang dimaksud dan membalas senyuman Kyuhyun. "Ini. Lebih baik kau meminta seseorang menemanimu ke supermarket jika kau membawa anak-anak."

"Terima kasih atas sarannya."

"Apa mereka anak-anakmu?" Pemuda itu berjongkok dihadapan Alexa yang sedang bermain dengan boneka pisangnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit ragu, "Ya. Mereka anakku."

Pemuda itu melirik wajah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum, "Mereka tampak begitu manis. Siapa nama mereka?"

"Alex dan Alexa."

Pemuda itu kembali berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Lee Daeyoung."

Kyuhyun membalas uluran tangan itu, "Cho Kyuhyun. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahunya, "Tentu saja. Aku cukup terkejut melihat pemuda sepertimu sudah menikah dan memiliki dua anak, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Berapa usiamu?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Bukankah itu normal? Usiaku dua puluh tujuh tahun, Lee Daeyoung-ssi."

Pemuda itu kembali terlihat terkejut, "Dua puluh tujuh tahun usia yang wajar untuk menikah namun untuk memiliki dua anak? Itu terlihat ganjil, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan perbincangan itu, "Aku tidak melihat ada keganjilan mengenai hal itu, Lee Daeyoung-ssi. Dan aku harus segera kembali ke rumah."

Pemuda itu memberi jalan untuk Kyuhyun. Namun sebelum Kyuhyun sempat meninggalkan pemuda itu, ia bertanya, "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Kyuhyun-ssi? Kau tampak begitu familiar bagiku."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, "Aku rasa tidak."

Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan pemuda itu, namun tepat sebelum ia berputar di lorong, ia mendengar pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu akan kupastikan kita akan bertemu lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi pengemudi setelah mendudukkan kedua anaknya kembali di kursi penumpang. Perasaannya tidak karuan saat ini. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menenangkan dirinya. Pemuda itu tidak bermaksud apa-apa bukan? Sejak kapan dia menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa dia merasa ketakutan?

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika ponselnya berbunyi dan menampilkan nama Siwon dilayar. Kyuhyun mengusap keringat yang tidak tahu sejak kapan mulai membasahi dahinya.

"Ada apa, Hyung?"

" _Kau terdengar seperti telah bertemu hantu, Kyu. Ada apa?"_

Kyuhyun ingin menceritakan kejadian di supermarket itu kepada Siwon. Tapi di satu sisi Kyuhyun ingin mengabaikannya. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Kyuhyun menemukan kata-katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku berada di supermarket saat ini. Kenapa menelepon, Hyung?"

" _Kau tidak terdengar tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Tapi baiklah aku akan mengabaikannya. Aku rasa aku bisa pulang lebih awal malam ini. Kau ingin makan di rumah atau di luar? Aku bisa menjemputmu."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, setidaknya ia bisa bertemu dengan Siwon lebih cepat hari ini. Kehadiran Siwon selalu membuatnya merasa aman.

"Tidak. Makan di rumah saja. Aku akan memasak makanan favoritmu."

Siwon tertawa kecil diseberang telepon, _"Baiklah, Sayang. Tunggu aku di rumah. Hati-hati di jalan, okay?"_

"Baik, Hyung. Aku akan menunggumu di rumah."

Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon itu dan menghidupkan mobilnya. Ia kembali tersentak ketika seseorang mengetuk jendela mobil tepat disampingnya.

Lee Daeyoung.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan kirinya untuk meraih senjatanya di bawah karpet mobil dan tangan kanannya menurunkan kaca mobilnya perlahan.

"Ada apa, Daeyoung-ssi?"

Lee Daeyoung tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan boneka pisang milik Alexa, "Kurasa ini milik anakmu, Kyuhyun-ssi." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan menurunkan kembali senjatanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil boneka itu, "Kau mengagetkanku. Tapi terima kasih, Lee Daeyoung-ssi."

Lee Daeyoung mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku bisa mengejutkanmu? Bukankah itu menakjubkan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Lee Daeyoung mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kehadiranku mengejutkanmu. Kau tampak seperti orang yang sigap, mungkin terlatih, mungkin juga profesional."

"Aku rasa setiap orang seperti itu, terutama jika ada orang asing yang terus mengikutinya."

Lee Daeyoung menyeringai, "Apa aku tampak seperti mengikutimu, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang!"

Pemuda itu tertawa meremehkan dan berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Justru kaulah yang akan mengikutiku, Kyuhyun-ssi."

.

.

.

.

.

Seusai menyiapkan makan malam, Kyuhyun menidurkan kedua anaknya di dalam kamar bayi mereka. Hari ini berjalan begitu cepat hingga Kyuhyun tidak sempat memikirkan kejadian di supermarket. Alex dan Alexa benar-benar membuatnya sibuk. Namun Kyuhyun bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama buah hatinya itu. Kyuhyun memasang _walkie-talkie_ tepat diantara dua keranjang anaknya. Mencium dahi kedua anaknya dan tersenyum tulus.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, bukan?" Ucap Kyuhyun bermonoton mengingat kejadian di supermarket yang tiba-tiba menghantui pikirannya lagi.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja, Kyu?" Kyuhyun terkejut merasakan lengan Siwon dipinggangnya. Ia tidak mendengar langkah Siwon mendekat.

"Kau mengejutkanku, Hyung. Aku bahkan tidak mendengar langkahmu dan pintu kamar terbuka."

Siwon mencium tengkuk Kyuhyun singkat, "Kau hanya lelah. Dan maaf telah mengejutkanmu, Sayang."

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Siwon. Memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan dahinya dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun selalu merasa lebih baik dengan Siwon berada didekatnya. "Aku merindukanmu, Hyung."

Siwon menarik pinggang Kyuhyun mendekat, "Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Siwon dalam, "Apa telihat jelas aku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Siwon tersenyum simpul dan menggeleng, "Jika itu orang lain, kau bisa berbohong padanya. Jika itu aku, kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikannya, Kyu. Sesuatu sedang mengganggu pikiranmu. Aku bisa membacamu dengan begitu jelas dari matamu. Jadi katakan padaku, apa yang mengganggumu? Apa ini mengenai kasus kita?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Lebih baik kita makan dulu, Hyung. Aku tahu kau pasti lapar."

Siwon menghela ringan namun menuruti permintaan suaminya itu. Mereka berdua menghabiskan makanan dalam diam. Makan malam mereka terasa begitu sepi. Siwon menemukan Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya tiap kali ia melempar pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Keduanya kini berada di kamar mereka setelah Siwon membersihkan dirinya dibawah guyuran _shower_. Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun yang membaringkan tubuhnya bersiap untuk tidur. Ia menepuk lengan Kyuhyun dan duduk di tepi ranjang mereka di dekat tubuh Kyuhyun berbaring.

"Kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu padaku?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia bangun dari posisinya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia bermain dengan jari-jarinya sebelum Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Hey, look at me…" Siwon meraih dagu Kyuhyun dan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

"Ada apa, hmm? Sesuatu terjadi padamu hari ini?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dalam, "Hari ini aku bertemu seseorang."

"Ketika aku meneleponmu pagi ini di supermarket?" Terka Siwon tepat sasaran.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Dia mengatakan hal-hal aneh dan itu menggangguku."

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menceritakan kejadian itu kepada Siwon. Siwon mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun ketika jemari Kyuhyun meremas tangannya secara tak sadar. Siwon menyimpan kata-katanya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan pendapat yang Kyuhyun berikan selama ia bercerita.

"Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini, Hyung. Aku tidak pernah setakut ini. Rasanya seakan-akan seseorang akan menjauhkanku darimu, dari anak-anak, atau apapun itu. Aku tahu aku berlebihan hingga mengganggap Daeyoung sebagai orang aneh, tapi percayalah, dia benar-benar menakutiku dengan sikapnya."

Siwon mengusap jemari Kyuhyu lembut, "Mungkin kebiasaan lama dari pekerjaan kita membuatmu lebih berhati-hati. Kau ingin aku menyelidiki orang itu?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, "Entahlah. Bisa saja aku yang terlalu sensitif. Aku bisa merasakan ada yang berubah dari diriku, Hyung. Aku merasa… lemah dan tidak berdaya. Dan aku tahu kau juga merasakan perubahanku."

Siwon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut, "Kau bukan lemah dan tidak berdaya, Kyu. Kau hanya bersikap hati-hati. Saat ini tidak hanya dirimu atau aku yang kau pikirkan, Alex dan Alexa juga harus dipikirkan. Aku juga akan merasakan hal yang sama jika berada diposisimu. Aku tidak pernah mengalami apa yang kau alami hingga mencapai hari ini, jadi aku tidak akan pernah menghakimimu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun merasakan matanya memanas mendengar kalimat Siwon, "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hyung…"

Siwon mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang pecah, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Siwon dan menangis di pelukan suaminya itu.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kyu. Aku janji, Sayang."

Kyuhyun menggenggam ujung pakaian tidur Siwon dengan erat, "Kau selalu menyelamatkanku ketika aku membuatmu berada dalam masalah. Maafkan aku, Hyung. Maafkan aku…"

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku akan selalu menyelamatkanmu, Kyu. Dulu, sekarang, atau nanti. Aku pernah menyelamatkanmu sekali dan aku berencana untuk menyelamatkanmu seterusnya. Tidak peduli jika aku harus mengorbankan segalanya termasuk nyawaku, Kyu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah mempercayaiku dan bertahan untukku. Kau mau melakukannya untukku?"

Siwon bisa merasakan Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Siwon mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun. "Sekarang kita tidur, okay? Kau pasti lelah hari ini."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan Siwon berpindah untuk berbaring di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Siwon dan memeluknya. Siwon segera membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. "Aku akan menyelidiki orang ini agar kau bisa tenang, okay?"

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Siwon setelah tangisnya mereda. Menggapai sisi wajah Siwon dan menyusuri bibir Siwon dengan ibu jarinya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Siwon. Bibir keduanya bergerak seirama dan saling melumat. Siwon bisa merasakan keraguan Kyuhyun dari ciuman mereka. Siwon ingin menghapus keraguan itu. Siwon menekan bibir Kyuhyun lebih dalam dan menyelipkan lidahnya diantara bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka belahan bibirnya dan meremas rambut belakang Siwon ketika lidahnya bertaut dengan milik suaminya. Kyuhyun mengerang ketika tangan Siwon menyentuh kulit tubuh Kyuhyun yang terekspos dari piyama tidurnya. Kyuhyun menarik diri dari ciuman itu ketika ia mulai kehilangan nafasnya.

Siwon menyibakkan poni yang menutupi wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah akibat ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dalam dan penuh nafsu, "I need you, Siwon…"

Siwon segera menindih tubuh Kyuhyun di bawahnya. Kyuhyun menarik leher Siwon untuk menciumnya lagi. Kali ini lebih ganas. Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Siwon dan membuka kedua kakinya agar Siwon berada diantaranya. Kyuhyun membuka kancing piyama tidur Siwon satu persatu tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun kembali menemukan dirinya kalah dalam dominasi ciuman Siwon dan menghentikan ciumannya. Siwon menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mencium dan menjilat leher Kyuhyun yang mulai berkeringat. Siwon menggigit dan menghisap kuat satu titik di leher Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya pada tubuh Siwon. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun di bawahnya yang memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat, "Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menangkup wajah Siwon di atasnya, "Make love to me… I need you so bad, Love…"

Siwon membuka piyamanya dan membuangnya ke lantai. Kyuhyun mencoba membuka piyamanya namun Siwon mencegahnya. "Let me do the job, Babe… I miss you." Siwon menggigit telinga Kyuhyun menjilatnya sambil membuka kancing piyama Kyuhyun. Siwon mengarahkan tangan Kyuhyun ke kejantanannya dan menuntun Kyuhyun untuk memanjakannya.

Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Siwon dan menggenggam kejantanan suaminya yang sudah tegang itu. Siwon menahan desahannya dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan piyama Kyuhyun. Tangan Siwon meraih kedua puting Kyuhyun dan bermain dengan benda itu hingga mengeras. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan desahannya ketika Siwon mencubit puting Kyuhyun cukup keras.

Siwon menurunkan ciumannya dari telinga Kyuhyun menuju salah satu puting Kyuhyun dan menjilatnya. Tangan Siwon yang menganggur bermain dengan kejantanan Kyuhyun di bawah sana. Merasakan suaminya itu sama tegangnya dengannya.

Siwon menghentikan aksinya sejenak dan menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kenikmatan dan matanya sayu. Siwon menyeringai ketika Kyuhyun kembali berteriak saat dirinya menghisap puting susu Kyuhyun. Siwon merasakan benda itu mengeluarkan cairannya sedikit demi sedikit tiap kali ia menghisapnya.

"Si-siwonh…." Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Siwon dengan tangannya yang menganggur.

Siwon menjilat bibirnya yang basah akibat cairan Kyuhyun, "Aku pikir kau sudah tidak mengeluarkan asimu lagi, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon diantara gairahnya, "Alex dan Alexa berhenti menghisapnya sejak usia mereka tiga bulan dua minggu lalu. Aku tidak tahu jika ngghhh…" Kyuhyun tidak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya ketika Siwon lagi-lagi menghisap puting Kyuhyun dengan kuat. Kyuhyun menarik kepala Siwon untuk memberinya friksi lebih.

Siwon menggigit benda itu dan menjilatkan lidahnya dengan gerakan melingkar. Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dari kejantanannya dan melepaskan celana tidurnya tanpa melepas kontak pada dada Kyuhyun. "Dan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kau tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu ketika Alex dan Alexa menghisap putingmu…"

Kyuhyun melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan mencium Siwon dengan ganas. "Karena mereka tidak melakukannya sehebat dirimu, Siwon…"

"Is it hurt?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Not that much. I love the way it hurts because of you…"

"Fuck, Kyu! I can just come with you saying that!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai lemah, "You can come in me when your cock buried inside my hole, Siwon."

Siwon mengumpat pelan dan merasakan klimaks semakin dekat dengannya. Kyuhyun mencegah tangan Siwon yang hendak mengambil pelumas di balik bantalnya.

"Take me raw, Siwon. I need you and I want to feel you, all of you…"

Siwon terlihat ragu, "Kau tahu setiap kali kita melakukannya tanpa pelumas itu akan melukaimu..."

Kyuhyun mengusap wajah Siwon, "Aku bisa memberimu blowjob dan kau bisa membasahi lubangku…."

"Tapi ka—"Kyuhyun membungkam Siwon dengan ciuman. Kyuhyun membalik posisi mereka dan memosisikan kejantanan Siwon diwajahnya dan kejantannya di wajah Siwon. Kyuhyun mengerang ketika Siwon memberinya _blow job_ dan membiarkan kejantanan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mulut Siwon sepenuhnya.

Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama pada kejantanan Siwon. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menelan seluruh kejantanan Siwon namun sia-sia. Ukuran Siwon terlalu besar dan panjang. Kyuhyun tersedak beberapa kali ketika memaksakan kehendaknya.

Siwon mempercepat kulumannya pada kejantanan Kyuhyun ketika dirasa Kyuhyun agar segera sampai pada puncaknya. Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan diri namun Siwon menahan pergerakan bagian bawah tubuh Kyuhyun itu. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik dairi dari kegiatannya dan meneriakkan nama Siwon ketika klimaks menghampirinya.

Kyuhyun terengah ketika Siwon dengan lembut kembali memosisikan Kyuhyun di bawah tubuhnya. Siwon berbisik tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun, "Sudah cukup lama aku tidak merasakanmu, Kyu. Kau terasa lebih manis."

Kyuhyun merona hebat mendengarnya dan kembali membawa Siwon dalam ciumannya. Merasakan bagaimana rasa dirinya dalam ciuman itu.

Siwon memosisikan tubuhnya diantara kedua kaki Kyuhyun dan mengangkat kaki Kyuhyun untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Menghentikan ciuman mereka berdua, Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau yakin dengan ini?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Kau ingin tahu sebenarnya, Siwon? Aku telah menyiapkan segalanya. Termasuk menyiapkan lubangku dengan jari-jariku sebelum kau pulang hari ini. Aku tahu kita akan berakhir dengan ini."

"Fuck!" Siwon mendesah membayangkan Kyuhyun bermain dengan jari-jarinya.

Siwon mencium Kyuhyun dengan ganas sambil memosisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang Kyuhyun. Mendorong kejantanannya perlahan dan menelan desahan Kyuhyun dalam ciumannya. Siwon bisa merasakan lubang Kyuhyun maish mencengkeram kejantanannya.

"Nghh… Berapa jari yang kau… ngghh… gunakan, Kyu? Kenapa masih sempithhh?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai lemah melihat Siwon menahan nikmat di atasnya, "Tiga, Siwon.. Ahh… Kau tahu kau lebih besar dari itu ngghhh…"

Siwon membuka matanya, "Look at me, Kyu…. I'm going to do this in one motion, okay? It may hurts but if I'm not doing that I won't las longer, Babe."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk, "Just kiss me…"

Siwon kembal mencium Kyuhyun dan bermain dengan putingnya. Tangan yang lain kembali mengocok kejantanan Kyuhyun yang perlahan kembali tegang. Siwon menarik tubuhnya dan selanjutnya ia mendorong kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun dalam sekali hentak membuat Kyuhyun berteriak tertahan dalam ciuman mereka.

Siwon melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika Siwon mulai bergerak perlahan. "Is this okay? Still hurts?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah, "No, keep moving. It'll get better if you find my sp— Fuck! Siwon!"

Siwon menyeringai ketika ia dengan tepat menumbuk titik terdalam Kyuhyun. Menghujam titik itu dengan tempo lebih cepat ketika Kyuhyun semakin mendesah merasakan gairahnya memuncak.

"Ngghhh… Siwon… harder… fasterhhh, Love… Please nghhh"

Siwon mempercepat tempo tusukkannya pada bagian bawah tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencengkeram lengan Siwon disamping wajahnya dengan erat ketika klimaks semakin mendekatinya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menemukan pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Siwon memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nikmat yang Kyuhyun berikan. Kyuhyun menarik Siwon dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun menjilat leher Siwon yang berkeringat.

"Can I leave ngghh my mark on you?"

"Fuck! Yes, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menggigit leher Siwon dengan kuat dan menghisap daerah yang sama lebih kuat. Membuat Siwon mengerang dan mempercepat tempo tusukannya. Kyuhyun mengulangi pekerjaannya pada tempat yang sama hingga daerah itu benar-benar memerah akibat ulahnya.

"Can't last any longer, Kyu… Ngghh…"

"Come in me, Siwon. Come in me pleasehhh…"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya ketika tempo Siwon membrutal pada titik terdalamnya membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat langit putih ketika klimaks menghampirinya. "SIWONN!"

Siwon mengeratkan pejaman matanya dan beberapa tusukan terakhir membuat Siwon menuju klimaks tak jauh setelah Kyuhyun mengeratkan lubangnya disekitar Siwon, "KYUHYUN!"

Siwon menstabilkan nafasnya dan berniat mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang telah lemas dari lubang Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun menahannya, "No, stay!"

Siwon mengusap dahi Kyuhyun yang berkeringat, "Kau akan lebih merasakan sakitnya jika aku membiarkannya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Siwon dan memeluknya, "Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin merasakanmu, Siwon. Just stay with me forever."

Siwon tertawa kecil dan menggeser tubuhnya disamping tubuh Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Kau akan menyesalinya besok ketika berjalan, Kyu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintaimu, Siwon."

Siwon tersenyum lembut, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu. Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu."

"Terima kasih, Hyung. Selamat tidur."

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut, "Tidak. Terima kasih, Kyu. Selamat tidur, Sayang."

Siwon meraih ponselnya dengan perlahan ketika Siwon benar-benar yakin Kyuhyun telah tertidur. Mengirim sebuah pesan untuk bawahannya kemudian menyusul suaminya menuju dunia mimpi.

' _Lee Daeyoung. Aku ingin semua hal tentang dia berada di komputerku besok.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan rasa sakit luar biasa pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Mencoba memerhatikan keadaan sekitar dan mereka ulang kejadian sebelum ia tertidur, Kyuhyun tersenyum. 'Seharusnya aku mendengar nasihatnya, sekarang tubuhku terasa seperti terbelah dua.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan menemukan tubuhnya telah bersih. Berpakaian piyama tidurnya semalam. Kyuhyun juga merasakan sensasi dingin yang membakar kulit disekitar lubangnya pertanda Siwon telah memberi salep pada lubangnya. Kyuhyun menemukan obat pereda nyeri di samping ranjangnya dan meminumnya.

Setelah merasakan efek obat itu, Kyuhyun berdiri dan mencari keberadaan suaminya. Setidaknya jika suaminya itu masih ada di rumah.

Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit tertatih ketika menemukan Siwon sedang bermain dengan Alex dan Alexa di ruang tengah. Menggendong kedua anaknya dan berlari kesana kemari seperti pesawat dan tertawa bersama. Kyuhyun sungguh bahagia. Ia ingin menangis sekarang.

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya ketika Siwon menghampirinya dengan kedua anaknya dalam gendongan Siwon. Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut.

"Good morning, My Beautiful World!"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar panggilan Siwon untuknya dan mengambil Alexa dari gendongan Siwon.

"Good morning, Love! Kau tidak kerja hari ini?"

Siwon menghentikan aksinya menghibur Alex dan menatap Kyuhyun, "Aku ingin menemanimu. Pekerjaan di kantor bisa aku kerjakan nanti di rumah."

Kyuhyun mencium Siwon lembut tepat dibibirnya, tidak melewatkan bekas cinta yang Kyuhyun tinggalkan di leher Siwon. Kyuhyun merona.

"Terima kasih, Hyung."

"Lebih baik sekarang kau sarapan, Kyu. Aku telah menyiapkan makananmu. Aku akan menidurkan anak-anak. Ada hal yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu."

"Tentang?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, sekarang makan sarapanmu dulu, Sayang."

Kyuhyun terlihat ragu namun tetap memenuhi keinginan Siwon dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menghabiskan makanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghabiskan makanannya kemudian mencari Siwon. Menemukan Siwon di ruang kerja mereka, "Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku, Hyung?"

Siwon menoleh dan membuka beberapa file pada komputer kerja mereka. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan apapun dengan kata kunci 'Lee Daeyoung', Kyu. Catatan sipil dan data-data yang berhubungan dengannya, tidak ada."

Kyuhyun duduk disamping Siwon dan mengecek file tersebut, memasukkan nama pemuda itu sebagai kata kunci di browser mereka namun tidak berhasil menemukan apapun. "Tapi dia menggunakan nama itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya padaku, Hyung."

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kecuali jika itu bukan namanya yang sebenarnya." Simpul Kyuhyun.

Siwon kembali mengambil alih komputer mereka lagi dan menunjukkan rekaman CCTV supermarket yang Kyuhyun datangi. "Kau lihat disana, setiap kali pemuda itu melewati CCTV, gambarnya terlihat kabur di layar."

Kyuhyun meremas paha Siwon secara tidak sadar, "Dia membawa pengacau sinyal bersamanya. Untuk apa dia melakukan itu?"

Siwon memberikan boneka Alexa pada Kyuhyun, "Tidak hanya itu, Kyu. Aku tidak menemukan sidik jarinya pada boneka Alexa yang kau ceritakan. Bukankah itu sangat aneh?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dalam, "Aku bisa melukiskan wajahnya untukmu. Apa itu akan membantu?"

Siwon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut, "Tentu saja. Kau baik-baik saja dengan ini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Hyung. Aku tahu kau memiliki banyak tugas di luar sana, aku bis—"

"Ssh! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu merasa aman, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan Siwon, "Aku harap aku yang ada di kantor untuk membantumu bekerja. Satu tahun berhenti bekerja membuatku kacau, Hyung."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Setelah Alex dan Alexa berusia enam bulan, kau bisa memikirkan untuk kembali ke pekerjaanmu jika kau mau, Kyu. Aku tidak akan mengurungmu terlalu lama. Kau tahu kita bisa menitipkan anak-anak di kantor, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus kepada Siwon, "Kau benar-benar pasangan hidup yang sempurna, Hyung."

Siwon mengedikkan bahunya, "Kau selalu berkata seperti itu. Pada kenyataannya kaulah yang membuatku menjadi pasangan yang sempurna itu, Kyu."

"Setelah kita mengalami segalanya, kau masih memujiku?"

Siwon tersenyum dan menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun, "Selalu."

Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Siwon diwajahnya dan menciumnya lembut, "Bagaimana perkembangan kasus Yongsuk, Hyung?"

Siwon meringis mendengar namanya, "Changmin masih mengerjakan tugasnya dariku. Kesaksian terbaru akan dilakukan minggu depan."

"Apa Changmin sudah menemukan keterkaitan antara saksi-saksi Yongsuk?"

"Belum. Dia sudah memeriksa latar belakang kelima saksi itu, kekerabatan, pekerjaan, semuanya tidak berhubungan."

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Aku rasa aku memiliki satu cara lagi. Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa komplotan Yongsuk masih ada di luar sana dan mendikte saksi-saksi ini?"

Siwon mengangguk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, "Kalau begitu satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui hal itu adalah dengan menyadap telepon masing-masing saksi. Pasti ada seseorang yang konstan menghubungi mereka untuk melakukan pergerakan selanjutnya."

Mata Siwon melebar mendengar kesimpulan Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum puas. "You're so fucking smart, Babe!" Mencium Kyuhyun dengan penuh tekanan kemudian segera beralih pada komputernya.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkah Siwon dan menyalakan komputer lain, "Beri aku nomor telepon mereka, Hyung. Aku bisa membantumu selama Alex dan Alexa tertidur."

Siwon menunjukkan data-data saksi Yongsuk dan Kyuhyun membantu Siwon menyadap telepon masing-masing saksi. Butuh beberapa saat untuk menampilkan seluruh data sambungan telepon semua saksi.

Kyuhyun menampilkan data itu pada layar proyektor di depan mereka. Siwon berjalan mendekati layar hologram proyektor mereka dan mengamati riwayat sambungan telepon saksi-saksi itu.

"Itu riwayat sambungan telepon mereka satu minggu belakangan, Hyung. Kau ingin aku menjabarkannya jangkauannya?"

Siwon tampak dengan teliti melihat nomor-nomor pada list itu, Siwon menemukan nomor yang sama menghubungi saksi pertama, kedua, dan kelima.

"Lihat nomor itu, Kyu. Cari nomor itu di riwayat telepon saksi ketiga dan keempat." Siwon menunjuk sebuah nomor di layar dengan laser ditangannya.

Kyuhyun segera melakukan perintah Siwon dan melacak nomor tersebut. Menemukan kecocokan pada riwayat telepon saksi ketiga dan keempat.

"Sekarang cari nomor itu pada setiap riwayat telepon kelima saksi ini. Seberapa sering nomor ini menghubungi mereka dalam tiga bulan ini, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menekan beberapa tombol pada komputernya dan menunjukkan hasil pencariannya. Siwon tersenyum puas melihat hasil pencarian itu. Menemukan bahwa nomor itu menghubungi kelima saksi ini dalam waktu yang berbeda namun secara konstan menghubunginya. Intensitasi panggilan nomor itu kepada saksi pertama hingga kelima kian meningkat setiap bulannya.

"I got you, Jerk!" ucap Siwon pelan sambil menyeringai.

"Cari siapa pemilik nomor telepon itu, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun bekerja lagi pada komputernya dan memasukkan nomor itu sebagai kata kunci namun tidak menemukan hasil yang valid. Kyuhyun mencoba lagi menggunakan beberapa cara lain namun tetap tidak menemukan data untuk nomor tersebut karena pengguna nomor tersebut sering menonaktifkan nomornya kemudian mengaktifkannya lagi. Data yang diisikan setiap kali nomor itu kembali aktif berbeda-beda.

"Tunggu, Kyu! Look at that!"

Siwon menunjuk data terakhir pengguna telepon itu ketika mengaktifkan ponselnya. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Lee Daeyoung.

Kyuhyun merasa dunianya berputar untuk beberapa saat. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Siwon yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Memutar kursi Kyuhyun dan berlutut dihadapannya.

"Kyu! Kyu, look at me! Babe…" Siwon meraih wajah Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk tubuh suaminya yang bergetar itu.

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan Siwon. Memeluk tubuh Siwon sekuat yang ia bisa. Tidak peduli bahwa itu akan menyakiti Siwon. Siwon membiarkan hal itu dan mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ssh… It's okay, Babe. I got you, you are safe here with me. Ssh…" Siwon mengusap punggung Kyuhyun berulang.

"Siwon… dia… bagaimana…"

Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun lembut dan melihat tepat ke mata Kyuhyun yang berair. Menghapus air mata Kyuhyun dan mencium kedua mata Kyuhyun lembut.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau kembali beristirahat. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan pencarian ini."

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, "Tidak, Hyung. Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini semua."

"Kau masih terlalu syok, Kyu. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya."

Kyuhyun meraih lengan Siwon dan menatap Siwon, "Aku harus menyelesaikan ini atau aku akan terus dikejar rasa takut ini, Hyung."

"Kau yakin?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mantap dan mengangguk. Menyentuh wajah Siwon yang masih menyimpan keraguan, "You said that we will make it okay, right? Aku tahu aku akan baik-baik saja bersamamu, Hyung."

Siwon menghela nafas ringan dan mencium tangan Kyuhyun lembut, "Aku tahu kau adalah yang terkuat diantara kita berdua, Kyu."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan dahinya dengan Siwon, "Aku kuat karena bersamamu, Siwon. You are my power and strength. Do not leave me, okay?"

"Not ever."

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya dan kembali berkutat dengan komputer di hadapannya.

"Aku akan mencoba menelusuri jejak ponsel kelima saksi dan Daeyoung."

Siwon kembali berdiri dari posisinya dan mendekati layar hologram di depan mereka. Siwon mengamati pergerakan hasil pencarian data yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Beri warna berbeda untuk tiap ponsel mereka, Kyu. Kurasa aku menemukan sesuatu disana."

Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Siwon dan beberapa saat kemudian muncullah jalur dimana ponsel-ponsel itu bergerak. Siwon mengamati layar hologram itu dengan seksama dan menemukan beberapa titik dimana ponsel kelima saksi bertabrakan dengan ponsel Daeyoung.

"Lihat jalur yang dibuat ponsel Daeyoung. Itu tepat menunjukkan keberadaannya di supermarket bersamamu kemarin. We got this jerk!"

Kyuhyun bergetar mengingat hal itu dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Saksi kelima dan Daeyoung bertabrakan pada jalur itu, Hyung."

Kyuhyun mengutak-atik komputernya dan menemukan apa yang dicari Siwon, "Mereka bertemu secara konstan setiap hari pada pukul duabelas, Hyung. Dan jalur yang bertabrakan itu mengarah pada satu titik. Sebuah kedai makan dipinggir desa Myeongdong."

"Kapan mereka terakhir bertemu?"

Kyuhyun mengamati list dihadapannya, "Kemarin."

Siwon terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Apa kau bisa menjangkau CCTV yang ada di restoran dan sekitar daerah itu?"

Kyuhyun melakukan perintah Siwon dengan cepat. Mendesah pelan ketika mendapatkan hasilnya. Kamera CCTV itu mengalami hal yang sama dengan CCTV supermarket.

"Dia membawa pengacau sinyal, Hyung."

Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berpikir keras, "Kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain. Aku akan kesana sendiri."

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya ke arah Siwon, "Tidak, Hyung. Itu berbahaya."

"Aku hanya akan mengintai mereka, Kyu. Pukul berapa sekarang?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, "Sepuluh, Hyung. Aku ikut kalau begitu."

"Aku rasa aku bisa mencapai Myeongdong dalam waktu satu jam. Dan tidak, aku ingin kau tetap disini mengawasi CCTVnya dan memberiku kabar."

"Oh! C'mon, Hyung! Kau pasti sedang bercanda."

"Kau harus menjaga Alex dan Alexa di rumah, Kyu."

"Aku bisa menyuruh Changmin menjaga mereka, Hyung."

Siwon menggeleng mantap, "Kau tetap disini, aku yang berangkat. Tidak ada perdebatan antara kita."

Siwon segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat, berdiri dibelakang Siwon yang tengah memakai mantelnya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja, Hyung."

Siwon memakai senjatanya dan mengancing mantelnya. Kemudian berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dan mencium dahi Kyuhyun singkat. "Aku janji."

"Aku akan mengawasimu dari sini, Hyung."

"Aku tahu. You'll be okay, right?"

Kyuhyun tertawa gugup, "Membiarkanmu berada disana tidak akan membuatku baik-baik saja."

Siwon tertawa kecil kemudian mencium Kyuhyun lembut, "Kau terlihat begitu manis ketika kau mengkhawatirkanku."

Kyuhyun menyikut perut Siwon singkat menyembunyikan rona dipipinya, "Kau ingin aku menghubungi Changmin untuk membantumu?"

"Nope. Aku ingin bertemu secara pribadi dengan bajingan yang sudah berani mengganggu hidup orang paling berharga dihidupku ini."

"Damn you and your cheesy stuff, Hyung!"

Siwon tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, "I'll see you later, Kyu."

"Hati-hati, Hyung."

Siwon mengangguk singkat dan meninggalkan apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju tempat yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Memasang _handsfree_ pada telinganya untuk menyambungkannya dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon menyalakan GPS pada mobilnya yang telah ia sambungkan dengan ponselnya untuk melacak keberadaan ponsel Daeyoung dan saksi kelima.

Tepat satu jam setelahnya, Siwon mencapai tempat tujuannya. Memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang tidak mencurigakan. Siwon mulai menghubungi Kyuhyun sambil mengitari tempat itu. Matanya menangkap sebuah CCTV di tiang tepat di pertigaan jalan yang ia lewati.

"Kau melihatku, Kyu?"

" _Ya, Hyung. Tetaplah berada pada jangkauanku."_

Siwon tertawa kecil dan melirik jam tangannya. Lima belas menit sebelum pukul dua belas tepat. Siwon memutuskan untuk mengamati daerah itu. Mengingat setiap lorong, jalan, dan CCTV dan menyesuaikannya dengan visualisasi dirinya pada layar Kyuhyun.

'Tujuh CCTV, tiga belas jalan, empat pertigaan, empat persimpangan, tiga tempat parkir, tiga kedai makanan, sebuah tempat sauna, dua salon kecantikan, tiga buah bengkel, lima belas toko, dua losmen kecil, dan sebuah gedung pertunjukan tua' batin Siwon.

" _Hyung, aku rasa dia telah datang. Audi hitam 60 SE 9563. Dia parkir dua jarak di sebelah mobilmu."_

'This bastard has a taste.' Batin Siwon.

"Apa dia membawa pengacau sinyal lagi?"

" _Ya. Aku rasa dia tidak tahu kita sedang mengintainya."_

Bagus.

"Apa ada CCTV dalam kedai itu?"

" _Tidak ada, Hyung."_

Siwon kembali mendekati kedai itu dan menemukan tiga orang di dalamnya. Sepasang kekasih yang sedang makan bersama dan seorang pemuda yang memunggungi Siwon. Siwon tampak menerawang, "Hei, Kyu… Bagaimana jika aku masuk ke kedai ini?"

" _WHAT?! No! Hyung, jangan lakukan itu! Dia mengenalimu dan saksi itu juga pasti akan mengenalimu."_

Siwon berpikir sejenak.

" _Hyung, kau sudah berjanji padaku."_

"Aku harus tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, Kyu."

" _Kau mengatakan padaku hanya ingin mengintainya, Hyung."_

"Aku bisa duduk dengan memunggunginya. Dia tidak akan melihatku. Dan saksi kelima belum pernah melihatku sebelumnya."

" _Hyung…"_

"I need you to agree with me, Kyu. Kau juga tahu bahwa hanya dengan itu kita bisa mendapatkan informasi."

Hening diantara mereka untuk beberapa saat. Siwon tahu ia telah memenangkan perdebatan ini.

"Kyu…"

" _Fine! Tapi jangan melakukan hal bodoh lainnya!"_

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Aku mencintaimu, Kyu."

" _Jerk!"_

Siwon kembali tertawa kecil. Namun tawanya segera mereda ketika kakinya mulai menginjak pintu masuk kedai itu. Siwon duduk tepat dibelakang pemuda itu. Mereka berdua saling memunggungi satu sama lain.

Siwon segera memesan secangkir teh hangat ketika pelayan menghampirinya. Siwon harus menahan tawanya saat mendengar Kyuhyun mendengus di seberang telepon ketika pelayanan muda itu menggoda Siwon.

Tak beberapa lama, seseorang lain yang ditunggu Siwon memasuki kedai itu. Saksi kelima. Saksi itu duduk tepat dihadapan pemuda dibelakang Siwon. Siwon meneyringai.

'Like fools they are.' Batin Siwon.

Siwon sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah belakang untuk mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Dia ingin kau bersaksi menggunakan anak-anak mereka sebagai senjata. Katakan pada Jaksa bahwa jika agen itu menerima kedua anaknya itu sama saja mengambil keuntungan dari tersangka." Pemuda itu berkata pada wanita dihadapannya.

Alis Siwon bertaut, 'Dia?'

Siwon bisa mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun juga terdiam.

"Lalu bagaimana jika agen itu memberi alasan yang lebih baik dan mengalahkanku? Keempat saksi lainnya mampu ia kalahkan dengan mudah, kita tahu dia begitu cerdik." saksi itu membalas perkataan pemuda dihadapannya.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, "Jangan khawatir akan hal itu! Dia sudah menangani semuanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Siwon tahu ia tidak akan menyukai apa yang akan dikatakan laki-laki itu selanjutnya.

"Dia akan mendapatkan satu agen lainnya dan kedua anaknya. Dengan begitu agen bodoh itu tidak akan berani membantahmu. Bahkan kita bisa memanfaatkannya untuk membebaskan Kim Yongsuk."

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat di bawah meja dan menggertakkan giginya begitu kuat.

" _Hyung… Tenanglah. Aku dan anak-anak masih disini. Mereka tidak akan mendapatkan kami. Aku mohon jangan lakukan apapun. Kau bisa merusak semuanya."_ Kyuhyun terdengar begitu putus asa menenangkan Siwon yang ia tahu akan terbuang percuma. Kyuhyun benar-benar berharap ia bersama Siwon saat ini untuk mencegahnya melakukan hal bodoh.

"Kau yakin itu akan berhasil?" saksi itu kembali berbicara.

"Tentu saja. Daeyoung juga mengatakan bahwa dia tertarik pada satu agen yang lainnya. Bayangkan saja ketika Daeyoung mengirim foto telanjang suaminya kepada agen itu untuk mengancamnya setelah Daeyoung bermain dengan tubuh indah suaminya itu."

'Jadi pemuda itu bukan Daeyoung?'

'Dimana Daeyoung?'

"FUCK!"

" _FUCK!"_

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengumpat bersamaan untuk alasan yang berbeda. Kyuhyun yakin pasti laki-laki itu akan mati ditangan Siwon saat ini. Siwon mengumpat sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera menghajar laki-laki di belakangnya.

Mengangkat kerah kemeja pemuda itu dan membawa pemuda itu keluar kedai diikuti teriakan-teriakan orang sekitarnya. Siwon meludahi wajah pemuda itu ketika melemparkannya ke tanah dengan keras. Memukuli tubuh pemuda itu tanpa ampun.

" _Siwon! Berhenti! Siwon! Jangan hilang kendali!"_ Kyuhyun berteriak sambil menangis menenangkan suaminya yang sia-sia.

"DIMANA DAEYOUNG? JADI KAU BERENCANA UNTUK MENGAMBIL KELUARGAKU DARIKU LAGI, HAH?" Teriak Siwon penuh amarah sambil tetap memukuli tubuh pemuda itu yang masih tersungkur di tanah.

Semua orang memasuki kedai dan menutup kedai itu ketika Siwon mengeluarkan pistolnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat kejadian itu dari layar komputernya semakin panik.

" _Siwon! Tidak! Kau tidak akan membunuhnya… Kau tahu aku membencinya."_

"Kau tahu, bahkan Tuhan-pun tidak akan bisa menghentikanku membunuh bajingan ini, Sayang. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyentuhmu, tidak juga dia. Aku tidak akan membiarkan bajingan ini menyentuhmu."

Siwon menodongkan senjatanya tepat ke kepala pemuda itu, "Katakan dimana Daeyoung atau aku akan menghabisimu saat ini juga."

Pemuda itu tertawa sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Siwon semakin hilang kendali melihat aksi pemuda itu. Menembakkan peluru pertamanya di tangan pemuda itu membuat semua orang berteriak termasuk Kyuhyun.

" _Hyung… Aku mohon… Siwon…"_ Kyuhyun masih mencoba peruntungannya berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

Pemuda itu meringis merasakan tangannya yang mati rasa.

"Sekali lagi kau bermain dengan kesabaranku, peluruku tidak akan meleset di antara kedua matamu, Bajingan! DIMANA DAEYOUNG?"

Pemuda itu menunjuk arah mobil audi hitam yang dikendarai pemuda itu. Siwon menoleh dan membalik tubuhnya menemukan mobil itu sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Melihat seseorang duduk di kursi penumpang audi itu.

Kyuhyun mengamati pemuda itu mengeluarkan pistol dari layar computer dan menjadi begitu panik.

" _SIWON! AWAS!"_

Siwon akan menoleh ke arah pemuda itu ketika -

DORRR

DORRR

Jantung Kyuhyun seakan berhenti seketika melihat pemuda itu menembakkan pelurunya ke arah punggung Siwon sebanyak dua kali membuat Siwon tersungkur berlumuran darah.

Pemuda itu segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Siwon yang tak berdaya.

Kyuhyun merasakan dunianya runtuh. Bahkan air matanya tidak lagi mengalir. Menyaksikan suaminya tertembak di depan matanya. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menusuk jantungnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan segera mengirim pesan darurat kepada kantor Siwon untuk mengirim bantuan dengan tangan gemetar.

" _K-kyu…"_

Kyuhyun menoleh ke layar komputernya melihat keadaan Siwon, "Si-siwon… Kau harus bertahan."

" _Maafkan aku, Kyu…"_

Suara Siwon terdengar begitu lemah ditelinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Tidak. Jangan katakan itu! Diamlah! Aku akan segera kesana. Bantuan akan segera datang, Siwon. Aku mohon bertahanlah."

Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan tempatnya dan beranjak menuju kamar Alex dan Alexa. Memindahkan anak-anaknya ke dalam keranjang bayi dan meninggalkan rumah mereka secepat mungkin. Mengabaikan tangisan Alex dan Alexa dan air matanya yang kembali turun.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara orang-orang di sekitar Siwon yang membantunya. Kyuhyun sedikit merasa lega.

"Aku dalam perjalanan menuju tempatmu berada, Hyung. Aku mohon bertahanlah!"

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

" _Aku ingin mengatakan satu hal yang begitu penting, Kyu…"_

"Ya, tetaplah berbicara padaku… Please…"

" _Aku lupa mengatakan hal ini padamu ketika kita berpisah di apartemen."_

"Apa itu, Hyung?"

Hening cukup lama hingga Kyuhyun tidak kuat menahannya.

"H-hyung… Kau… masih disana, bukan?"

Siwon tertawa kecil, _"Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja."_

Kyuhyun menangis mendengar suara Siwon yang kian melemah, "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu. Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh! Kau akan baik-baik saja! Don't you dare to leave me with the kids! I can't live without you."

Siwon tersenyum, Kyuhyun bisa _merasakannya._ " _Yes, you can, Baby. Kau adalah yang terkuat diantara kita. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."_

"Si-Siwon? SIWON! SIIWWWOOOONNN!"

Dan setelah itu sambungan telepon itu menjadi hening.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa separuh dari jiwaku?_

 _Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi kuat ketika satu-satunya kekuatanku meninggalkanku?_

 _Bagaimana bisa aku bisa membalas ucapan cintamu ketika kau tidak lagi bersamaku?_

 _Bukankah seharusnya cinta dan kebahagiaan itu sederhana?_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Dos

PART TWO

Kyuhtyun berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang terasa seperti labirin tak berujung. Tidak memedulikan tatapan yang dilemparkan setiap orang yang dilewatinya. Hanya ada satu hal yang ingin Kyuhyun lakukan di tempat itu. Satu hal yang harus segera ia lakukan. Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan apapun saat ini.

Dan Kyuhyun melihatnya.

Beberapa dokter dan suster yang tengah sibuk dengan semua peralatan yang masih tampak begitu familiar bagi Kyuhyun yang juga pernah berada ditempat itu. Raut wajah mereka membuat Kyuhyun sulit membaca apa yang tengah terjadi. Kyuhyun hanya mampu mendengar suara mesin dan besi yang beradu.

Semuanya terasa begitu sepi ketika Kyuhyun melihat sosok yang ia cari berada di tengah kerumunan itu. Tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tubuhnya melemah. Sendi-sendi pada tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas hingga ia tak mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri dan terjatuh di lantai.

Matanya tak berhenti mengalirkan air mata yang ia teteskan dalam diam. Dunianya seakan berputar. Berpusat pada sosok lemah yang berada di dalam ruang dihadapannya. Kyuhyun ingin berlari kesana. Melakukan sesuatu. Melakukan apapun.

Seorang lain dalam ruangan itu melihatnya. Kyuhyun juga menatapnya. Ada sesuatu pada pandangan orang itu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun artikan. Pandangan yang belum pernah ia terima dari siapapun. Kyuhyun bisa melihat keputus-asaan pada pandangan itu. Namun ada hal lain yang hadir saat pandangan itu ditujukan padanya. Dan Kyuhyun begitu membencinya.

Karena Kyuhyun tahu apa arti dari pandangan itu.

Kyuhyun berteriak pada siapapun di ruangan itu. Menengakkan tubuhnya dan segera berlari menuju ruangan itu ketika dokter mengeluarkan alat kejut jantung.

Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu ruangan itu. Berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman petugas jaga di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun berusaha meraih tangan sosok itu yang terasa begitu jauh darinya.

Kejutan pertama.

Kyuhyun merasa sebagian dari dirinya menghilang ketika ia tidak melihat reaksi apapun dari sosok itu.

Kejutan kedua.

Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot dalam cengkraman petugas yang menahannya ketika sosok itu masih tidak memberikan respon. Matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan sosok itu.

Kejutan ketiga.

Kyuhyun melihat dengan nanar monitor di sebelah ranjang dan mendapati garis lurus itu tidak menunjukkan kontraksi apapun.

"Siwon..." bisik Kyuhyun lemah.

Kini tidak hanya seorang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang begitu Kyuhyun benci itu, melainkan semua orang di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun merangkak dan meraih tangan sosok itu dan menggenggamnya.

Tangan itu tidak lagi hangat.

Kyuhyun menangis dengan pilu dan mengerang sejadinya. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap sosok yang memejamkan matanya itu. Suaranya tercekat. Nafasnya tertahan. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam.

Hatinya terasa begitu kosong dan hampa.

Dengan tangannya yang dingin dan berkeringat, Kyuhyun meraih wajah sosok itu. Membelainya lembut. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku secepat ini, Siwon..."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon lebih erat. Terlalu kuat.

Dan selanjutnya ia kembali berteriak dengan begitu keras. Menumpahkan segala emosinya. Memukul tubuh suaminya itu dengan begitu kuat berulang kali dan meneriakkan segala amarahnya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya di telinga Siwon dan membisikkan sesuatu. Dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan tulus walaupun air matanya masih menetes. Berniat melepaskan tangan Siwon ketika tiba-tiba genggaman tangan Siwon mengerat dengan begitu kuat dan tubuh Siwon menegang.

"KYUHYUN!"

Semua orang termasuk Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada sosok dihadapannya.

Dan Siwon kembali.

Siwon segera mengamati ruangan di mana ia berada. Merasakan sebuah tangan dalam genggamannya dan melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu.

Siwon bernafas lega ketika menemukan Kyuhyunlah pemilik tangan itu. Melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Menyadari bahwa mungkin ia telah menyakiti tangan Kyuhyun karena ia bisa merasakan beberapa sendi bergerak ketika melepas tangan itu.

Siwon segera memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih memandangnya dengan raut terkejutnya. Siwon mengerang ketika merasakan sakit luar bisa dipunggungnya.

"Arrgghhh!"

Kyuhyun segera menghentikan keterkejutannya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana aku?"

Kyuhyun begitu bahagia hingga air matanya kembali turun. Ia tersenyum menatap suaminya itu. "Kau kembali, Siwon. Kau kembali..."

Siwon tersenyum tulus kepada Kyuhyun. Mengusap kepala Kyuhyun kemudian menghapus air mata Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja aku kembali. Untukmu aku selalu kembali, Kyu."

Keduanya mengakhiri interaksi mereka ketika dokter mengatakan ingin membersihkan tubuh Siwon yang masih bersimbah darah dan menutup luka jahit di punggung Siwon dengan perban.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon untuk terakhir kalinya dengan enggan dan meninggalkan Siwon untuk menemui Changmin dan kedua anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat. Bisa ia rasakan Kyuhyun masih terguncang dan kembali menangis. Changmin mengusap punggung Kyuhyun berulang berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam kemudian mengakhiri pelukan mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dalam. Bagaimana dia akan menjelaskannya? "Dia baik-baik saja sekarang, Min."

"Dan bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyun simpul, "Aku akan baik-baik saja selama dia bersamaku."

Changmin tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, "Kalian berdua melewati banyak hal bersama. Aku kagum dengan keteguhan kalian."

"Kami juga berterima kasih padamu, Min. Bantuanmu sangat membantu kami." Kyuhyun melirik ke arah keranjang bayi di samping Changmin. Menemukan kedua buah hatinya tertidur pulas, hatinya sedikit lebih lega.

"Ini bukan apa-apa, Kyu. Aku sahabatmu dan anak buah Siwon Hyung."

"Apa mereka merepotkanmu?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Changmin tertawa kecil, "Tidak sama sekali. Aku pernah menangani yang jauh lebih buruk dari mereka, Kyu."

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa setelahnya, "Mereka adalah hidupku, Min. Terima kasih telah menjaga mereka."

Changmin mengangguk, "Tidak masalah. Dan aku telah mendapatkan surat izin cuti untuk Siwon Hyung. Dengan jangka waktu yang kau inginkan." Ia memberikan sebuah amplop kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Apa kau bisa mendapat surah alih tugas Siwon kepadaku?"

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Aku bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi surat itu harus ditandatangani Siwon Hyung. Dan aku pikir dia tidak akan setuju dengan itu."

"Berapa persen kemungkinan Siwon menolak ini menurutmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan menerawang.

"Nol persen, Kyu. Tidak, aku salah. Minus seratus persen setelah kejadian ini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kau benar."

Changmin menatap ragu pada Kyuhyun, "Jadi?"

"Berikan saja suratnya padaku!"

Changmin tertawa kecil, "Sudah kuduga."

Kyuhyun memukul pundak Changmin pelan, "Kau akan kembali ke kantor setelah ini?"

Sahabat Kyuhyun itu mencegah Kyuhyun yang akan meraih keranjang Alex dan Alexa, "Ya, aku akan kembali ke kantor. Dan tidak, kau tidak bisa membawa mereka bersamamu."

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada Changmin.

"Kau dan Siwon Hyung sudah cukup berantakan. Biarkan aku menjaga mereka untuk kalian."

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, "No, Changmin! That's too much for a favor."

"Oh, c'mon! Kyu... Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Tentu saja aku percaya padamu, Bodoh! Kau orang kedua yang paling aku percaya setelah Siwon. Tapi menjaga anak-anakku? No. Kau pasti kerepotan, Min."

Changmin terkekeh kecil, "Ada Yunho di apartemenku, remember? Kami berdua tidak sesibuk kalian. Aku bisa menjaga mereka dengan Yunho. It'll be fun. Kau tahu Yunho dan anak kecil, bukan?"

Kyuhyun berkutat dengan pikirannya, "Kau yakin mereka tidak akan merepotkanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan bergantian dengan Yunho menjaga mereka dan aku akan mengajak mereka ke rumah sakit setiap hari untuk bertemu denganmu dan Siwon Hyung."

"Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, Min. Aku begitu berterima kasih padamu." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang kemudian memeluk Changmin yang dengan senang hati Changmin balas. Ia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya yang satu ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mengingat pertama kali mereka bertemu sembilan tahun lalu.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri pelukan mereka, "Kau ingat ketika pertama kali kita bertemu sembilan tahun lalu?"

"Aku terlihat seperti idiot saat itu."

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Aku juga tidak jauh berbeda. Kurasa itulah yang membuat kita menjadi sahabat, Min."

"Dan ketika hasil seleksi diumumkan beberapa bulan setelahnya, kau ditugaskan dengan Siwon. Aku sempat berpikir kau akan melupakanku saat itu."

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah melupakan seseorang yang nilainya berada tepat dibawahku. Aku harus berhati-hati karena suatu hari dia bisa saja melampauiku." Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis.

Changmin terkekeh kecil, "Then you better keep up!"

Dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Kyu. Aku akan memberikan suratnya kepadamu secepatnya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Sekali lagi terima kasih, Min."

Changmin menjabat tangan Kyuhyun, "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kau harus tampak lebih baik dari ini besok."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun ketika merasa lehernya begitu kaku dan mengerang pelan.

"Tidak seharusnya kau tidur disitu, Kyu."

Sebuah suara yang Kyuhyun begitu puja mengisi pendengarnnya. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang sedang tersenyum padanya. Siwon menggunakan tangan yang Kyuhyun gunakan sebagai bantal untuk memijat leher Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Siwon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut, mengamati kedua mata suaminya itu sembab. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sayang. Kau ingin berbaring bersamaku? Ranjang ini begitu luas untuk aku seorang."

Kyuhyun telihat ragu namun segera menaiki sisi ranjang yang kosong dan berbaring di samping Siwon. Melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Siwon pelan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di tubuh Siwon. Merasakan matanya kembali meneteskan air mata ketika Siwon mengusap punggungnya lembut. Satu gerakan yang selalu Siwon gunakan untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air matamu untukku, Kyu."

"Karena kau selalu melakukan hal bodoh, kau tahu itu?"

Siwon tersenyum lembut, "Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan seseorang sepertimu, Sayang. Kau terlalu baik untukku."

Kyuhyun mendongak dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Siwon, "Dan sekarang kau sudah ingin meninggalkanku lagi?"

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Siwon mengusap air mata Kyuhyun dari wajahnya, "Kau akan menyakiti matamu jika kau terus menangis."

Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Siwon, "Jika kau meninggalkanku, aku akan menembak kepalaku agar aku bisa bersamamu."

Siwon mengerang menahan sakit dikepalanya yang tiba-tiba datang, "Kau mengucapkan itu lagi. Jangan katakan itu lagi, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan cemas, "Kau tak apa?"

Siwon memegang kepalanya sejenak kemudian menatap Kyuhyun ketika sakit dikepalanya mulai mereda, "Kau mengatakan hal itu padaku ketika aku tidak sadar. Aku mendengarnya. Kau membuatku benar-benar marah. Aku rasa itulah yang membuatku kembali ke dunia."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus ketika setetes air mata kembali menuruni pipinya, "Benarkah?"

Siwon menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun, "Jangan pernah katakan itu lagi, kau mengerti?"

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Siwon dengan pandangan yang sama, "Itu semua tergantung dirimu, Siwon. Jika kau berani meninggalkanku lagi, aku tidak hanya akan mengatakannya namun aku akan melakukannya. Kau tahu aku tidak sedang bercanda ketika aku mengatakan hal itu."

Rahang Siwon mengeras membayangkan Kyuhyun melakukan ucapannya. Namun emosi Siwon kembali melembut ketika merasakan kepala Kyuhyun bersandar di pundaknya dan sebuah lengan mengitari perutnya.

"Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku membuatmu marah saat ini."

Siwon menghela nafas lembut dan memeluk pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencium pundak Siwon singkat dan Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut. "Berhentilah meminta maaf. Aku yang salah. Aku egois. Seharusnya aku mendengarmu ketika kau melarangku memasuki kedai itu."

Kyuhyun mengusap perut Siwon lembut, "Kita selalu saja bertengkar."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "That's what we do best."

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa setelahnya, "Tapi kita selalu baik-baik saja setelahnya."

"Karena kita bertengkar demi memperjuangkan kebaikan dan keselamatan pasangan kita. Kita terlalu sibuk memikirkan pasangan kita hingga kita melupakan diri kita sendiri."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, "Kau benar. Dan itulah yang membuat kita bertahan sejauh ini. Karena kita terlalu mencintai pasangan kita. Kalau begitu aku rela kau marahi dan memarahimu setiap hari, Hyung."

Siwon tertawa lebih keras kali ini, "Sekarang kau yang jago gombal."

Kyuhyun mencubit pelan perut Siwon membuat tawa Siwon bertahan lebih lama, "Oh iya, dimana anak-anak? Kau menitipkannya?"

"Mereka bersama Changmin. Changmin memaksa untuk menjaga mereka hingga kau keluar dari rumah sakit."

Siwon bernafas lega. Setidaknya Siwon yakin jika kedua anaknya akan aman bersama Changmin. "Akan sangat merepotkan bagimu jika harus mengurus orang sakit dan dua anak kecil."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, okay? Itu juga menyakitiku."

Siwon tersenyum simpul, "Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun membelai wajah Siwon lembut dan mengangguk, "Kau dapat jatah cuti selama satu bulan, Hyung."

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya, "Selama itu? Siapa yang memintanya? Changmin?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng ragu, "Aku yang memintanya."

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan curiga, "Kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku berniat mengambil alih kasus ini, Hyung."

"WHAT?! NO! Kyuhyun, kau pasti tahu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan ini, bukan?"

"Hyung, tapi ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar kasus ini tidak tertunda dan kau tahu aku bisa menyelesaikannya."

"Look! Kyu, aku tahu itu. Tapi setelah kejadian ini, apa kau berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu bermain dengan bajingan itu? Kau juga tahu bahwa bajingan ini mengincarmu. Apa kau sudah gila? Itu sama saja masuk ke dalam perangkap musuh, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ayolah, Hyung! Aku hanya mengambil alih kasusmu. Dan aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan diriku begitu saja kepada orang ini. Kau tahu aku tidak sebodoh itu."

Kyuhyun tahu Siwon dengan begitu baik. Dia tahu bagaimana cara melumpuhkan argumen Siwon. Dia tahu bagaimana, dimana, dan kapan harus menyerang argumen itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon ragu, "Kecuali jika kau meragukanku, Hyung..."

Siwon memandang tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun, "Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja aku tidak meragukanmu. Hanya saj—"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengambil alih kasus ini, Hyung."

Siwon terlihat berpikir sejenak. Dan semua orang tahu, Siwon yang berpikir adalah Siwon yang goyah akan pendapatnya.

"Fine!" Siwon mendengus.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon.

"Terim—"

"Tapi dengan syarat!"

Dan seringai Kyuhyun memudar.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan apa yang kau mau dengan begitu mudah."

"Jerk!"

Siwon tertawa kecil dan kembali meraih pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendengus namun membiarkan Siwon mendekapnya.

"Kau itu sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu itu?"

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut, "Aku tahu. Dan aku berencana terus melakukannya agar kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh sama sepertiku."

"Bagaimana jika aku melanggar syaratmu?"

Siwon tersenyum tulus, "Kau tidak akan melanggar syaratku. Aku tahu kau bukan orang sepertiku. Dan yang paling penting, aku tahu aku bisa memercayaimu."

Kyuhyun mendongak, "Apa kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau tidak bisa dipercaya karena kau memasuki kedai itu walau aku melarangmu?"

Siwon kembali tersenyum, "Aku tidak pernah berjanji untuk tidak memasuki kedai itu. Yang aku janjikan adalah bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja dan aku juga berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon dipundaknya, "Kau mengatakan hal itu tapi saat ini kau berada di rumah sakit dan tadi pagi kau hampir meninggalkanku."

"Bagiku, definisi dari aku yang baik-baik saja adalah ketika kau bersamaku, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja."

Siwon menarik tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun di atas pahanya, "Dan ketika aku berjanji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, yang aku maksud adalah aku benar-benar tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Karena aku selalu ada di pikiran dan di hatimu."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam, "Jadi katakan padaku, bagian mana dari janjiku yang tidak aku tepati?"

Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya kembali menangis malam itu. Senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya menandakan air matanya bukanlah air mata kesedihan. Ia hanya begitu bahagia.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya dan menarik tubuh Siwon perlahan untuk memeluknya. "Tidak. Tidak ada. Sembilan tahun aku mengenalmu dan kau selalu menepati janjimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Hyung."

Siwon mencium sisi wajah Kyuhyun dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sayang."

Kyuhyun menarik diri dari pelukan itu dan menatap Siwon, "Can I kiss you?"

"You don't need to ask. I'm yours."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium Siwon lembut. Meluapkan semua emosi yang ia bendung dan menyatukannya dengan milik Siwon. Merasakan kepemilikan satu sama lain yang mendominasi ciuman itu. Merasakan cinta pada saat bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat ketika Kyuhyun meremas rambut belakang Siwon memperdalam ciuman mereka. Siwon mengusap kulit perut Kyuhyun yang tersingkap dari kemejanya membuat Kyuhyun mendesah.

Siwon memindahkan ciumannya ke leher Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun menarik diri untuk bernafas. Siwon melumat kulit leher Kyuhyun dengan mulutnya dan menjilat keringat Kyuhyun.

"Si-Siwonh..."

Kyuhyun mendesah dan menjambak rambut Siwon lebih kuat ketika Siwon menggigit leher Kyuhyun dengan begitu kuat. Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika Siwon bermaksud untuk meninggalkan _kissmark_ _._ Kyuhyun tidak mampu menahan desahannya.

Siwon mengakhiri kegiatannya dengan mencumbu bibir Kyuhyun sekali lagi setelah menghisap kuat bekas gigitannya di leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membelai wajah Siwon lembut, "Kenapa meninggalkan _kissmark_ , hmm?"

"Kau keberatan?"

Kyuhyun mencium Siwon singkat, "Tentu saja tidak. Hanya sedikit bingung. Kau hanya melakukan itu ketika kita bercinta atau ketika kau cemburu."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Opsi kedua berlaku untuk saat ini."

"Kau sedang cemburu?" Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

"Kita membicarakan banyak hal hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Daeyoung melintas dipikiranku. Bajingan itu mengincarmu dan dia juga tertarik padamu. Kau tahu aku..."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "Terakhir kali seorang penjahat berencana untuk mendapatkanku dan memperkosaku dia berakhir dengan tidak menyenangkan karenamu. Jadi, aku tidak pernah khawatir akan hal itu."

Siwon mengerti maksud Kyuhyun, "Kau selalu tahu bagaimana cara menghiburku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Itu juga menjadi alasan kenapa kita menikah. Jadi apa syarat yang harus aku penuhi untuk mengambil alih kasusmu, Tuan Muda?"

Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas, "Besok kita akan membicarakan hal itu. Saat ini aku hanya ingin memelukmu sepanjang malam."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya namun tetap membantu Siwon untuk berbaring kemudian memeluk suaminya itu, "Same old, same old. Kau selalu gombal."

"Dan kau selalu menyukainya."

Well, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyangkal yang satu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau hanya boleh melakukan penyelidikan apapun yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini dengan izin dariku."

Kyuhyun memandang tidak percaya pada lelaki dihadapannya, "Tapi, Hyung… itu sama saja aku hanya mewakilimu untuk pergi ke pengadilan, membacakan kesaksian dan tuntutan. Dan aku hanya bisa diam saja ketika kau di rumah sakit? Hell, no!"

Siwon mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kau tetap bisa melakukan penyelidikan, bukan?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Kau pasti bercanda."

Siwon mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, "Itu pilihanmu. Kau menerima persyaratanku dan mengambil alih kasus ini atau biarkan aku menyelesaikan kasus ini sendiri."

"Dua pilihan itu tetap tidak menguntungkan untukku, Hyung…" Kyuhyun masih mencoba peruntungannya.

"Memang keuntungan apa yang kau harapkan dari pilihan itu, Kyu? Dari awal ini memang kasusku."

Kyuhyun mendengus kasar. Siwon benar-benar keras kepala. "Fine!"

Siwon menyeringai tipis, "Apa?"

Kyuhyun memandang sebal ke arah Siwon, "Aku setuju dengan syaratmu."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Kemarilah! Kau tahu aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang Siwon. Dia hanya diam ketika Siwon menggenggam tangannya. Siwon membawa tangan Kyuhyun mendekat dan menciumnya singkat. "Dengan begini kau tidak akan melakukan apapun di luar sepengetahuanku."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bodoh dan ceroboh, Hyung."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk tidak mengambil resiko."

"Kau itu keras kepala sekali. Seperti batu. Aku kira, setelah menikah kau akan mengalah padaku."

Siwon mengeratkan genggamannya, "Aku selalu mengalah untukmu dan akan selalu begitu. Tapi ketika kita berdebat mengenai keselamatanmu, aku tidak akan pernah mengalah walaupun kau harus menembakku."

Kyuhyun meringis mendengar penuturan Siwon, "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu, Hyung."

Siwon hanya membelai tangan Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya. "Aku tidak keberatan."

Kyuhyun mengambil kertas yang Changmin berikan pagi ini ketika menjenguk Siwon dan membawa kedua buah hatinya. Mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berbincang bersama. Cukup mengejutkan ketika Changmin membawa kekasihnya untuk menjenguk Siwon. Siwon dan Yunho juga merupakan teman lama karena memang mereka memulai karir di tempat mereka bekerja sekarang bersama.

Siwon menandatangani surat itu dengan ragu, "Kau benar-benar akan memenuhi syaratku, bukan?"

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan tidak percaya, "Tentu saja. Hei, walaupun kau adalah atasan yang menjengkelkan dan suami yang menyebalkan, aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjiku padamu. Kau harus tahu itu."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Aku mempercayaimu, Sayang."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Sekarang, bisakah aku mulai melakukan sesuatu mengenai kasus ini?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Pertama akan aku mulai dengan analisaku. Jangan mengatakan apapun sebelum aku bertanya padamu, Hyung!"

Siwon mengangkat kedua tangannya mengisyaratkan dia setuju. Suaminya terlihat begitu seksi ketika melakukan hal seperti itu. _Looks so fucking smart, looks so fucking sexy._

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Pertama, kita tidak bisa menjadikan rekaman CCTV di TKP penembakanmu sebagai bukti akurat untuk mendapatkan pelakunya karena pengacau sinyal yang membuat wajah pelaku kabur. Demi Tuhan! Aku hanya bisa melihat tangannya ketika mengeluarkan pistol itu dan… dan... ah, lupakan!" Kyuhyun meringis membayangkan kejadian selanjutnya.

Siwon terkekeh kecil dan Kyuhyun menatap tajam padanya. Siwon hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Jadi aku menyuruh Changmin untuk memeriksa peluru yang mengenaimu dan menggunakan petunjuk kunci seperti plat nomor mobil dan saksi di TKP. Sayangnya, wajah Daeyoung yang sedang duduk dalam mobil tidak terlihat dari kamera, _fucking bastard._ " Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya.

Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memandang Siwon, "Tapi kau adalah yang terbaik, Hyung! Kau sempat membuat keributan ketika menghajar anak buah Daeyoung di luar kedai sehingga semua pengunjung dalam kedai keluar, termasuk saksi kelima. Kamera CCTV mampu mengenali wajahnya. Kita bisa menjadikan itu sebagai pemberat dalam sidangnya nanti."

Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun begitu antusias. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun begitu merindukan pekerjaannya. Siwon bisa merasakannya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, Hyung?"

Siwon masih mempertahankan senyumannya, "Nothing. Kau tampak begitu antusias. Aku menyukaimu yang seperti itu."

Kyuhyun merona mendengarnya, "Well," Kyuhyun berdehem ketika suaranya terdengar parau menunjukkan dia sedang canggung. Siwon terkekeh kecil.

"Lalu sampai dimana aku tadi? Oh ya. Aku telah memeriksa aktivitas Daeyoung melalui ponselnya dan menemukan bahwa nomor itu telah dinon-aktifkan lagi beberapa jam setelah kejadian di kedai itu. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Siwon tersenyum, "Apa kau sudah memeriksa dimana ponsel itu terakhir kali aktif dan mencocokkannya dengan aktivitas-aktivitas Daeyoung sebelumnya? Mungkin sebuah tempat yang menjadi persembunyian Daeyoung? Kau mungkin akan menemukan beberapa titik lokasi yang sama jika memang kau beruntung."

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, "Ya Tuhan! Kau benar, Hyung! Kau sangat brilian! Tunggu sebentar."

Baiklah, Siwon menjadi kepala divisi bukan tanpa alasan.

"Come here, Babe!" perintah Siwon kepada Kyuhyun untuk melakukan pencariannya di samping Siwon.

Kyuhyun segera duduk disisi kosong ranjang di samping Siwon yang tengah bersandar dikepala ranjang. Menyalakan laptopnya dan mulai melakukan pencariannya.

Siwon mengamati pergerakan sebuah titik yang bergerak ketika Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan sebuah data. Kyuhyun begitu terampil dalam hal ini. Siwon tidak pernah meragukan kemampuan Kyuhyun akan hal itu. Kyuhyun merupakan seorang analis terbaik dalam sejarah kehidupan Siwon. Bodoh saja rasanya jika seseorang merasa mampu membodohi lelakinya itu.

Siwon selalu kagum dimana sosok jenius itu dibungkus rapi dengan gaya _low profile_ dan kesederhanaan. Berbeda sekali dengan gayanya yang begitu dingin dan mencolok. Perpaduan yang sempurna ketika dua laki-laki itu berada dalam satu ruang yang sama. Dimana Siwon tidak segan mengungkapkan penilainnya terhadap sesuatu sementara Kyuhyun akan diam mengamati detail suatu permasalahan.

Siwon sangat menyukai ketika mereka berdua bekerjasama untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kasus. Kyuhyun memiliki jalan pemikiran yang sama dengannya dan itu membuat keduanya lebih nyaman untuk berdiskusi dan memberi solusi. Mereka adalah tim yang sempurna. Semua orang tahu itu.

Siwon adalah orang yang akan berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dan menyerang siapapun yang berani mendekati lelakinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, adalah tipe orang yang akan berdiri di belakang Siwon untuk melindunginya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Dalam baku tembak, keduanya akan berpadu dalam sebuah gerakan yang begitu indah, rapi, dan mengiringi. Dimana ada kata Siwon, maka dalam baris yang sama harus ditulis pula nama Kyuhyun bersamanya. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Berhenti, Kyu!" ucap Siwon ketika Kyuhyun akan menggeser layar laptop itu.

"Lihat titik-titik ini!" lanjut Siwon sambil menunjuk beberapa titik pada lokasi yang sama.

Kyuhyun mengamati lokasi yang Siwon maksud. Kemudian menekan beberapa tombol pada _keyboard_ dan muncullah deretan angka yang menunjukkan waktu.

"Selalu di atas tengah malam pada lokasi ini, Hyung. Dan lihat terakhir kali ponsel Daeyoung aktif! Itu juga menunjukkan arah menuju lokasi ini namun berhenti beberapa mil sebelum ia mencapainya."

Kyuhyun menyentuh layar laptopnya tepat berada dititik lokasi itu. Beberapa saat hingga layar itu menunjukkan sebuah alamat.

"Jadi ini markas Daeyoung?" Kyuhyun mencoba menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

Siwon membaca alamat itu. Alamat itu tidak tampak asing baginya. Seolah ia pernah membaca alamat itu dalam sebuah dokumen sebelumnya. Siwon berusaha mengingatnya. Usahanya tampak begitu keras karena kepalanya terasa pening. Efek dari kejadian kemarin masih mengganggunya.

"Hyung, kau tak—"

"Fuck! Itu alamat rumah Kim Yongsuk!"

Dan Siwon berhasil mengingatnya.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, "Ben-benarkah?"

Siwon masih memegangi kepalanya. Rasa pening itu masih disana. "Ya, Kyu... Cepat hubungi Changmin dan memberi tahunya tentang masalah ini."

Kyuhyun segera sadar dari keterkejutannya ketika menemukan Siwon mengerang. "Apa kau pusing, Hyung? Apa perlu aku panggilkan dokter?"

Siwon segera mengendalikan rasa sakitnya mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar begitu mencemaskannya. Siwon meraih pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun ketika suaminya itu akan beranjak dari sampingnya.

"No, I'm fine…"

Kyuhyun meletakkan laptopnya di atas meja di samping ranjang Siwon dan meraih tangan Siwon. "You don't look fine to me, Hyung…"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin aku hanya butuh istirahat…"

Kyuhyun tahu Siwon adalah pembohong yang buruk.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang, Hyung. Aku akan menghubungi Changmin setelah ini."

Siwon juga tahu Kyuhyun bukanlah si bodoh yang mudah dibohongi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu."

Dan keduanya tahu bahwa ada hal yang tidak beres mengenai Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan ruangannya dalam keadaan gelap. Kecuali satu lampu yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Menerangi sebagian kecil dari ruangannya. Tepat dimana sofa dan meja penjenguk berada. Kyuhyun masih terjaga dengan laptop menyala di hadapannya. Kyuhyun memandang lurus benda dihadapannya. Tapi Siwon tahu raut wajah Kyuhyun yang itu. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan hal lain disana. Siwon memang terluka, tapi bukan buta. Ia mengenal Kyuhyun lebih dari siapapun. Lebih dari laki-laki itu sendiri.

"Kyuhyun…"

Dan dugaan Siwon benar. Kyuhyun tidak dengan cepat meresponnya.

"Kyu…"

Kali ini Kyuhyun menyadarinya. Kyuhyu tersenyum layaknya ia baik-baik saja dan menghampiri Siwon. Membantu suaminya menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang dengan lembut.

"Hei, Tampan…"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar sapaan Kyuhyun. Membelai wajah suaminya itu. Masih berniat untuk memainkan sandiwara mereka lebih lama.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Kyuhyun memandang laptopnya sekilas kemudian kembali menatap Siwon, "Itu memang alamat rumah Yongsuk. Aku sudah memberi tahu Changmin mengenai masalah ini. Besok ia akan kesini dan membicarakan masalah ini denganmu. Aku masih belum menemukan tanda-tanda ponsel Daeyoung kembali aktif. Mungkin dia sudah mengganti nomornya…"

Siwon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut. Ada hal lain yang Kyuhyun tidak katakan, "Dan?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

Dan Siwon tahu ia benar.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah tangan Siwon yang kini membelai pipi kirinya, "Kau benar-benar bisa membacaku, hmm?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum, "Sembilan tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk aku bisa mengenalmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Ada apa, Sayang?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pertanda ia sedang gelisah. "Kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang besok. Selain itu… dokter mengatakan ada beberapa syaraf di otakmu yang bermasalah. Mungkin efek dari pengejut jantung. Kami sempat kehilangan dirimu selama beberapa detik jadi mungkin ada beberapa syaraf yang putus."

Siwon ingin sekali melontarkan pertanyaan 'Hanya itu?' kepada Kyuhyun. Namun Siwon tahu pertanyaannya akan semakin mengganggu Kyuhyun.

"Apa akibatnya fatal?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tepat dimata, "Dokter mengatakan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa selain kau yang akan sering sakit kepala untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Tapi aku tidak mempercayai mereka. Kau tahu? Terkadang dokter mengatakan hal yang tidak jujur pada pasiennya hanya untuk menenangkan—"

Dan Siwon harus mencium Kyuhyun untuk memastikan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

Siwon tersenyum dan mengusap bibir Kyuhyun yang kemerahan, "I'll be doing fine."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon di wajahnya, "You promise?"

Siwon mengangguk, "I promise."

Kyuhyun tersenyum membalas senyuman Siwon. Kyuhyun selalu merasa tenang ketika Siwon telah berjanji padanya. Kyuhyun selalu percaya. Karena Siwon selalu menepati janjinya.

"Kau tampak lelah. Bagaimana dengan istirahat malam yang nyaman?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat kemudian beralih meninggalkan Siwon untuk mematikan laptop dan lampu.

"Kau sengaja memilih ruangan ini?"

Kyuhyun menaiki ranjang Siwon dan berbaring di samping suaminya setelah membantu Siwon berbaring, "Jika kau membicarakan masalah ranjang, maka jawabannya ya, Tuan Muda. Aku yang memilihnya."

Siwon terkekeh kecil. Menggoda Kyuhyun adalah kegiatan favoritnya. "Kau tidak tahan tidak tidur seranjang denganku?"

"Tentu saja. Dan justru aku sebenarnya berharap dengan tidur seranjang, kau bisa lebih mudah menyetubuhiku."

"Jesus! Kyu!" Siwon hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Kenapa, Hyung? Kau tidak setuju denganku?"

Siwon menggeram menahan gairah, "Kau beruntung aku sedang terluka. Lihat saja ketika aku selesai dengan luka sialan ini."

Kyuhyun memunggungi Siwon dan menarik selimutnya, "Promises, promises."

Siwon mengumpat kecil, "You are so gonna pay for this, Mister."

Dan Kyuhyun sudah merasa lebih baik hanya dengan satu godaan dari Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Changmin ketika berada di ruangan Siwon di rawat.

Kyuhyun sibuk membereskan pakaian Siwon sebelum mereka pulang. Siwon berusaha menggendong Alex dan Alexa dari keranjang bayi dengan perlahan. Membiasakan dirinya dengan kegiatan kecil yang tidak akan menyakiti punggungnya. _Baby step._

"Okay… Here we go, my babies… Aku sudah bisa mengangkat kalian dengan baik."

Changmin menatap tidak percaya pada atasannya itu. Baru tiga hari yang lalu atasannya itu hampir mati karena luka tembak dan sekarang laki-laki itu sudah bisa mengangkat kedua anaknya dari keranjang bayi.

"Whoaaa, Hyung… You really need to take it slow…"

"Nope, Changmin-ah. Aku tidak akan merepotkan Kyuhyun selama aku cuti. Aku juga bisa menjaga kedua anakku ini." Siwon tertawa kecil membuat Changmin hampir mengeluarkan bola matanya. Itu pertama kalinya ia mendengar atasannya yang dingin itu tertawa kepadanya. Changmin hanya berdehem kecil untuk menutupinya.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar Siwon, "Kau tidak merepotkanku, Hyung. Dan Min, aku berniat untuk menyelidiki rumah itu. Siwon Hyung juga sudah memberiku izin untuk melakukan pengintaian."

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah. Jadi kapan kau akan ke sana?"

"Nanti malam. Jejak Daeyoung berhenti pada rumah itu di atas tengah malam."

Changmin sudah akan menjawab jika saja ponselnya tidak bergetar. Changmin menerima panggilan itu setelah meminta izin.

"Apa?" ucap Changmin sedikit memekik pada orang di seberang telepon.

Jeda.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kini pertanyaan Changmin penuh dengan penekanan.

Jeda.

"Sial! Baiklah! Aku akan menemuimu di kantor nanti!"

Changmin menghela nafasnya kasar kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Bagaimana cara aku mengatakannya?" gumam Changmin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Min?" Kyuhyun memandang bingung pada Changmin.

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, "Saksi kelima membatalkan kesaksiannya."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memandangnya tak percaya.

"Bagaimana itu mungkin? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Changmin-ah. Kecuali…" Siwon mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menerawang.

Changmin mendengus kasar, "Tidak. Dia tidak mati, Hyung. Hanya koma."

"Koma? Apa yang terjadi?" Kini Kyuhyun yang memburu Changmin dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kecelakaan mobil. Sebuah alasan klasik." Ucap Changmin singkat sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Dan jaksa percaya?" Tanya Siwon tidak percaya. Siwon ingin sekali menggunakan kata umpatan saat itu namun kehadiran Alex dan Alexa benar-benar tidak membantu.

"Tentu saja mereka percaya, Hyung. Orang-orang bodoh ini terus saja percaya dengan omong kosong yang dibuat-buat."

Amarah Siwon terlihat begitu kentara disana. Alex dan Alexa sudah tidak lagi berada dalam gendongannya. Ia tidak akan pernah menyentuh anaknya ketika amarah menguasinya. Bisa berakibat fatal. Dan Siwon tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Siwon bisa merasakan kepalanya mulai terasa pening. Jadi sakit kepala sialan ini hanya terjadi ketika ia marah dan terbawa emosi? Baiklah bajingan! Kau menang! Siwon berusaha menstabilkan amarahnya. Siwon dapat melihat dua orang dihadapannya tampak cemas ketika ia menahan sakitnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hyung?" Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Siwon yang masih mengepal.

Siwon menggertakkan rahang bawahnya dengan kuat. Amarahnya memudar perlahan ketika Kyuhyun menyentuhnya dengan gerakan menenangkan. Siwon mengambil nafas panjang dan membuangnya.

Siwon membalas meremas tangan Kyuhyun lembut, "I'm fine now."

"Apa yang terjadi, Hyung?" Kini Changmin yang bertanya.

"Hanya sedikit masalah pada syaraf diotakku. Aku rasa, rasa sakit ini muncul ketika aku mulai terbawa emosiku."

Changmin mengangguk singkat, "Jangan membebani pikiranmu dengan hal negatif lainnya, Hyung. Dunia ini sudah cukup gila untukmu dan Kyuhyun."

Siwon mengangguk, "Sakit kepalaku ini akan hilang jika Kim Yongsuk benar-benar mendekam di jeruji besi berserta Lee Daeyoung ini. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa rumah itu markas mereka?"

"Kita akan segera tahu secepatnya. Min, aku ingin kau menangani kecelakaan yang menimpa saksi ini. Apakah ada unsur kesengajaan?"

"Tanpa diperiksapun kita sudah yakin ini adalah sebuah kesengajaan." Changmin mendecih pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju, "Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa pintar mereka menutupi ini. Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang tenagaku hanya untuk orang bodoh, Min."

Kyuhyun kemudian menyeringai, "Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana mereka bermain. Dan sejauh apapun mereka membawa kita, akan kupastikan kita yang akan memenangkan permainan ini. Well, kurasa dia tidak cukup pintar untuk melawan kita bertiga."

Changmin ikut menyeringai setelahnya, "Seharusnya dia mulai berlari saat ini. Kurasa waktunya tidak akan lama."

Siwon tertawa meremehkan, "Dan aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan menghajar bajingan Daeyoung ini karena membuatku seperti ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Kyuhyun berada tak jauh dari bangunan yang menjadi markas komplotan Kim Yongsuk itu. Bangunan itu lebih cocok disebut _mansion_. Menunjukkan bahwa pemilik bangunan itu yang tak lain adalah Kim Yongsuk, merupakan seorang bajingan kaya. Kyuhyun mendecih pelan memikirkan hal itu.

"Bajingan ini ternyata orang kaya. Dasar bodoh!" gumam Kyuhyun sambil melirik jam tangannya yang menunjuk angka satu.

Kyuhyun memasang _handsfree_ -nya dan menghubungi Siwon. Ia sudah berjanji mengenai hal ini. Tanpa menunggu nada sambung kedua Siwon sudah mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Bagaimana?"_

"Aku sudah berada di depan _mansion_ mereka, Hyung. Belum ada tanda-tanda Lee Daeyoung."

" _Baiklah. Kita hanya perlu menunggu. Kau membawa senjatamu?"_

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Kau khawatir aku melanggar janjiku?"

 _Siwon terkekeh, "Aku hanya khawatir mereka melukaimu. Jika aku mendengar suara tembakan, aku akan segera keluar dari_ _rumah_ _kita."_

"Dan meninggalkan Alex dan Alexa?"

" _Kau ingin aku membawa mereka dalam baku tembak?"_

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi pengemudi. Pandangannya melembut. "Mereka tidak akan mendapatkanku. Kalaupun mereka mendapatkanku, aku tidak khawatir. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan bertahan dalam sehari mengurungku."

" _Well, aku tidak bisa meragukan kemampuanmu. Kau memang ahli dalam melarikan diri."_

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Tidak, Hyung. Aku hanya perlu menunggu."

" _Dan?"_

"Dan melihat bagaimana mereka mati ditanganmu."

 _Siwon menyeringai, "Kau pikir aku sehebat itu?"_

Kyuhyun berdehem kecil, "Justru aku berpikir bahwa satu hari terlalu lama. Kau ingin aku mengganti kata 'hari' dengan 'jam'?"

" _Ganti dengan menit!"_

"Katakan padaku kenapa aku tidak bisa meragukan ucapanmu..." Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika mendengar Siwon terkekeh.

Kyuhyun segera memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah bangunan mewah dan besar itu ketika nampak sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya. Kyuhyun menggunakan teropong untuk mengamati plat nomor mobil itu.

Kemudian Kyuhyun memfokuskan pandangannya pada seseorang yang keluar dari kursi penumpang. Daeyoung. Kyuhyun mengamati perlakuan yang di dapat Daeyoung untuk memasuki bangunan itu. Jadi Daeyoung itu tuan rumah atau apa?

"Hyung, aku rasa Daeyoung datang. Plat nomor mobil yang mereka gunakan sama dengan mobil yang mereka gunakan untuk ke kedai."

" _Ceroboh!"_ _celetuk Siwon._

"Dan aku rasa, Daeyoung memiliki tahta. Dia diperlakukan layaknya raja oleh anak buahnya." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

" _Kita perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk mengetahui itu."_

Kyuhyun melihat mobil Daeyoung meninggalkan bangunan itu. Kyuhyun menurunkan teropongnya. Mengamati bangunan itu dengan seksama. Tak berapa lama, lampu pada salah satu ruangan menyala.

"Lantai dua, dua jendela paling kiri." Gumam Kyuhyun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

" _Apa?"_

Kyuhyun memasang lagi teropongnya dan menyorot ruangan itu. Kyuhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat siluet Daeyoung yang kini sedang duduk. Ruang kerja.

"Ruang kerja Daeyoung. Dia sedang bekerja saat ini. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan posisiku saat ini. Suara mobil yang menyala akan terdengar. Bangunan itu terbuat dari tembok bata. Dan ruang kerja Daeyoung tanpa peredam suara karena terdapat jendela yang cukup besar. Aku harus menunggunya sampai dia tertidur."

" _Sial!"_

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Mungkin dia bisa mengisi kekosongan dengan melakukan sesuatu. "Hyung, bisa kau periksa dokumen Kim Yongsuk untukku? Coba cari sesuatu mengenai keluarganya. Mungkin saja Daeyoung ada hubungan darah dengan Yongsuk mengingat mereka tinggal satu rumah."

" _Tunggu sebentar, Sayang."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum bodoh 'Dia masih bisa memanggilku 'sayang' disaat seperti ini? Aku benar-benar mencintai laki-laki ini.'

Lamunan Kyuhyun segera berhenti ketika mendengar suara Siwon.

" _Kau masih disana?"_

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja. Bagaimana?"

" _Tidak ada info mengenai keluarganya, Kyu. Disini hanya tertulis Kim Yongsuk bercerai dua puluh tahun yang lalu dengan istrinya karena alasan pribadi. Saat itu Yongsuk memili—damn! Kyu! Dia memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia delapan tahun bernama Kim Daeyoung ketika dia bercerai dengan istrinya. Disini tertulis istri dan anaknya pindah ke Busan setelah bercerai. Bisa saja..."_

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, "Lee Daeyoung anak dari Kim Yongsuk. Tapi kenapa marga mereka berbeda?"

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Siwon sedang menekan beberapa tombol yang Kyuhyun yakini adalah _keyboard_ komputer ruang kerjanya. Matanya kembali mengamati bangunan intaiannya. Menemukan tidak ada lampu yang menyala. Kyuhyun mendesah ketika ia menyadari ia telah melewatkan posisi kamar tidur Daeyoung.

Perhatiannya kembali pada Siwon yang mulai bebricara.

" _Istri Yongsuk menikah lagi dengan seorang pengusaha produk kesehatan bernama Lee Jonghwa dua tahun setelah perceraiannya dengan Yongsuk."_

"Jadi Daeyoung mengganti marganya dengan marga ayah tirinya? Sial!"

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Siwon kembali bermain dengan komputernya. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon mengerti arah pencarian mereka. Salah satu aspek yang paling Kyuhyun suka dari suaminya.

" _Tunggu sebentar, Kyu... Aku melakukan pencarian dengan kata kunci Lee Daeyoung dan tidak menemukan apapun sama seperti saat kita melacak ponsel itu. Tapi jika aku mengubah marganya menjadi 'Kim' maka aku akan menemukan segalanya. Disini tertulis riawayat pendidikan dan bla... bla... bla... nama orang tua sekaligus wali dari Kim Daeyoung adalah Kim Yongsuk."_

Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal, "Jadi Kim Yongsuk membiayai seluruh pendidikan Daeyoung setelah perceraian terjadi. Sekarang sudah jelas kenapa Daeyoung ingin membebaskan Yongsuk."

Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya ketika Siwon kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

" _Cho Kyuhyun..."_

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Ia bisa mendengar Siwon menggertakan rahangnya. Pertanda bahwa Siwon tengah marah. Tapi marah untuk apa?

"Ada apa, Hyung?"

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Siwon menggebrak meja. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar begitu kencang.

Ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Kim Daeyoung adalah seniormu di SMA"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Ingatannya kembali menuju percakapannya dengan Daeyoung di supermarket beberapa hari lalu.

Dan jantung Kyuhyun seakan berhenti berdetak.

" _Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Kyuhyun-ssi? Kau tampak begitu familiar bagiku."_

" _Aku rasa tidak."_

" _Kalau begitu akan kupastikan kita akan bertemu lagi."_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kehadiranku mengejutkanmu. Kau tampak seperti orang yang sigap, mungkin terlatih, mungkin juga profesional."_

" _Aku rasa setiap orang seperti itu, terutama jika ada orang asing yang terus mengikutinya."_

" _Apa aku tampak seperti mengikutimu, Kyuhyun-ssi?"_

" _Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang!"_

" _Justru kaulah yang akan mengikutiku, Kyuhyun-ssi."_

"Tidak, Hyung! Tidak mungkin! Aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku harus menemuimu sekarang juga. Aku... aku membutuhkanmu."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Tres

PART THREE

Kyuhyun segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh di jalanan sepi kota Seoul itu. Dia harus bertemu dengan Siwon. Secepatnya. Dia membutuhkan laki-laki itu untuk menenangkannya. Bahkan sepanjang perjalanan dirinya tidak berani memikirkan hal apapun selain mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat dan selamat.

Kyuhyun berlari memasuki halaman rumahnya dan menemukan Siwon berada di ambang pintu untuk menghampirinya. Sebelum Siwon sempat melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, Kyuhyun sudah mencapainya. Segera memeluk suaminya dengan erat.

"Hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun terengah.

Siwon mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun lebih erat ketika ia merasakan Kyuhyun menarik lehernya untuk mendekat. Siwon tidak tahu kenapa Kyuhyun tampak begitu ketakutan mendengar info itu. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana ia menenangkan suaminya ini.

"It's okay, Baby… I've got you. Sshh…" Siwon mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun dan mengusap punggungnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Siwon. Tangannya membelai wajah suaminya yang tampak begitu cemas. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hyung… Aku takut."

Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun di wajahnya, "Ada apa, Sayang? Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan?"

Kyuhyun meremas tangan Siwon lembut, "Saat kau mengatakan namanya, saat aku tahu dia telah mengenalku, dan nada bicaramu yang seperti itu… Aku… aku benar-benar takut, Hyung."

Siwon kembali mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak akan menggunakan nada itu lagi. Maafkan aku…"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan keras, air matanya turun tanpa ia ketahui. "Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan nada bicaramu yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Hanya saja, ketika kau mengucapkan nada itu beberapa saat yang lalu, kau terasa begitu jauh... Sangat jauh. Aku mengingat ucapan Daeyoung padaku ketika aku bertemu dengannya di supermarket. Rasanya seperti kau sedang marah padaku dan membiarkan Daeyoung mendapatkanku, Hyung. Aku tidak bisa… Jangan biarkan dia mendapatkanku, Hyung! Aku mohon…"

Siwon mengabaikan rasa nyeri pada punggungnya dan mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun layaknya pengantin menuju kamar mereka. Siwon tidak bisa mengabaikan Kyuhyunnya yang seperti ini. Kyuhyun memeluk leher Siwon begitu erat.

Siwon menidurkan Kyuhyun di atas ranjang mereka dengan lembut dan menindihnya. "Dia tidak akan menyentuhmu, Kyu. Kau milikku! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Dan jika bajingan itu menyentuhmu, sekecil apapun sentuhan itu, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan bajingan itu hingga ke neraka. Aku bersumpah."

Siwon menatap dalam pada Kyuhyun dan memberi penekanan pada ucapannya. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Meletakkan salah satu lengannya di leher Siwon dan meremas tengkuk Siwon sebelum menariknya perlahan.

Siwon mengerti arti gestur Kyuhyun dan merendahkan kepalanya. Mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan gairah yang menuntut. Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya yang langsung disambut dengan lidah Siwon. Saling berusaha mendominasi dalam ciuman itu walaupun keduanya tahu, Siwonlah juaranya. Kyuhyun berusaha membuka kemeja Siwon sebelum Siwon menghentikan tindakannya.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun di bawahnya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sayang?"

Kyuhyun membelai wajah Siwon dan memandangnya seduktif, "Aku menginginkanmu."

Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak, "Kau mau berada di atas?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan cepat kemudian mengganti posisinya dengan Siwon setelah melepaskan kemeja Siwon. Kyuhyun mencium Siwon dengan ganas dan membuka kemejanya dengan cepat. Membuang semua atribut yang melekat pada tubuhnya hingga ia telanjang bulat. Siwon mengamati gerakan Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu sensual. Membuat kejantanannya menegang sempurna di balik celananya.

Siwon membuka celananya dengan cepat saat Kyuhyun kembali dengan sebuah pelumas di tangannya. Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya diantara kedua paha Siwon dan menggenggam kejantanan Siwon yang telah tegang sempurna.

"Fuck, Kyu! Suck me, Baby…"

Kyuhyun segera melakukan perintah Siwon dan memasukkan kejantanan Siwon dalam mulutnya. Siwon meremas rambut Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun melakukan _deep throating_ pada kejantanannya. Kyuhyun mengulum kejantanan Siwon dan menghisapnya kuat. Tangannya bekerja dengan memberi pelumas pada jemarinya dan bermain dengan lubangnya. Kyuhyun mengitari lubangnya dengan pelumas tanpa memasukkan jarinya. Ia membutuhkan Siwon. Merasakan laki-laki itu secara utuh.

"Babe… Ngghh fuck! Faster!" Siwon merasakan klimaks akan segera menghampirinya ketika Kyuhyun mengulumnya lebih cepat. Siwon mendorong kepala Kyuhyun lembut dan menatap wajah suaminya yang telah memerah.

"Kau ingin aku keluar dimana, Sayang?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat Siwon memandangnya penuh gairah dan nafsu. Mengangkat tubuhnya dan melumuri kejantanan Siwon dengan pelumas di jarinya. Siwon kembali mengerang.

Kyuhyun memosisikan tubuhnya di atas Siwon dengan kejantanan Siwon tepat di bawah lubangnya. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya membuat keduanya mendesah.

"Siwonh… You're getting bigger… Ngghh…" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan kejantanan Siwon memenuhi lubangnya.

Siwon menggenggam kejantanan Kyuhyun dan mengocoknya pelan untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Kyuhyun. "No, Kyu! You are getting tighter, Babe… Fuck!"

Kyuhyun mencengkeram pinggang Siwon ketika Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya dengan sekali gerak. "Ahhnn…"

Siwon mengumpat keras merasakan lubang Kyuhyun menjepit kejantanannya dengan begitu ketat. Siwon mencegah Kyuhyun yang akan bergerak untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sekali Kyuhyun bergerak, ia tahu ia akan klimaks saat itu juga. Siwon masih ingin menikmati momen ini.

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan tatapannya yang seduktif. Merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium Siwon. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan lelehan saliva mereka menuruni bibirnya. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman itu dan menjilat lelehan saliva dibawah bibirnya.

"Tandai aku, Siwon. Agar semua orang tahu aku adalah milikmu."

Siwon mengerang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dan menarik leher Kyuhyun. Menjilat keringat Kyuhyun disana dan menemukan _kissmark_ yang ia tinggalkan kemarin malam. Ia menggigit _kissmark_ itu dan menghisapnya kuat membuat Kyuhyun mendesah hebat.

Siwon mengulangi kegiatannya dan meninggalkan bekas cinta mereka pada leher dan pundak Kyuhyun. Siwon menyeringai melihat hasil pekerjaannya. "Kau tampak lebih indah dengan ini, Sayang…"

Kyuhyun menyeringai lemah, "Benarkah? Apakah aku bisa bergerak sekarang?"

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dalam ciuman lainnya ketika Kyuhyun mulai bergerak di atasnya. Siwon mengocok kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan tempo cepat dan tangan lainnya bermain dengan puting Kyuhyun.

"Ngghhh… Siwonhhh… Not that spot… Fuck!"

Siwon menyeringai dalam ciuman mereka, "Masih sensitif disini? Kau ingin aku menghisapnya?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mengangguk. "Rasanya masih ngilu ketika aku tidak mengeluarkan asiku."

"Come here!" Siwon bangkit dari posisinya berbaring menjadi bersandar di kepala ranjang. Menarik dada Kyuhyun mendekat dan bermain dengan puting Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memeluk kepala Siwon ketika Siwon mulai menghisapnya. Kegiatan mereka dibawah sana sempat tertunda akibat gairah Kyuhyun fokus pada bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Harder Siwonhhh… Pleasehhh…"

Siwon menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun dan menghisap puting kiri Kyuhyun dengan kuat. Mengitari daerah sekitarnya dengan lidahnya kemudian menggigitnya pelan. Tangan Siwon bermain dengan puting lainnya. Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Siwon untuk menyalurkan hasratnya.

Siwon memiliki sebuah ide nakal lainnya. Siwon berpindah pada puting kanan Kyuhyun dan menyedot cairannya. Mengumpulkan cairan Kyuhyun sampai habis dan mencium Kyuhyun. Menyalurkan cairan Kyuhyun itu dengan pemiliknya dalam sebuah ciuman yang indah. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap Siwon dengan terengah.

"Rasanya kebas dilidahku."

Siwon menyeringai, "Rasanya sempurna bagiku."

Kyuhyun merona mendengar penuturan Siwon, "Gombal sekali."

Siwon terkekeh kecil, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Siwon kembali mencium Kyuhyun dan mengocok kejantanan Kyuhyun.

Melanjutkan aktivitas mereka di bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang sempat tertunda. Kyuhyun mendesah lebih keras ketika Siwon menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menemukan titik terdalam Kyuhyun dalam sodokan pertama.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis dalam engahannya, "Kau menghafalnya?"

Siwon membalas seringaian Kyuhyun, "Dalam posisi apapun, aku bisa menemukannya dalam sekali coba. Ride me faster, Babe… Not gonna last long…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mencengkeram pundak Siwon ketika Siwon kini membantunya dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas ketika Siwon semakin cepat menumbuk prostatnya membuat Kyuhyun menggila. Siwon membantu Kyuhyun mencapai klimaksnya dengan bermain dengan kejantanan dan puting Kyuhyun.

"Siwonhhh… Gonna cum… Fuck!" Beberapa sodokan brutal dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun sampai pada klimaksnya.

"SIWON!"

Siwon berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun dengan bantuan Kyuhyun yang masih menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan tempo lambat paska klimaksnya. Kyuhyun mengusap dahi Siwon yang berpeluh dan mendesah hebat ketika Siwon mencapai klimaksnya dan cairan hangat memenuhi lubangnya.

"KYUHYUN!"

Siwon memejamkan matanya menunggu cairannya berhenti menyembur dan mendekap Kyuhyun di atasnya yang masih terengah.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak tahu kau masih bisa sehebat ini di ranjang ketika ada dua luka jahit di punggungmu."

Siwon tertawa kecil dan menjilat bibir Kyuhyun yang bengkak, "Luka apapun tidak akan pernah bisa mencegahku untuk bercinta denganmu, Sayang."

Kyuhyun memindahkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan ke samping tubuh Siwon tanpa melepas ikatan mereka di bawah sana.

"Kau ingin tidak bisa berjalan lagi besok pagi?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Aku lebih memilih tidak bisa berjalan selamanya daripada harus melepasmu saat ini. Momen ini begitu menyenangkan bagiku."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi atau aku akan 'bangun' lagi!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan memukul dada Siwon pelan, "Aku tidak keberatan. Kau selalu melakukan pekerjaan paling sulit."

Siwon menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, "Tidak. Aku lebih senang jika menikmati momen ini dengan memelukmu sepanjang malam."

Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Siwon lembut, "Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut, "Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, Kyu. Kita akan menjalani ini semua bersama, okay?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat dan memeluk tubuh hangat Siwon, "Aku selalu merasa aman dengan kehadiranmu. Kau adalah rumahku."

"Maka kau adalah penghuni hatiku, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya beberapa saat setelah merasakan pergerakan Siwon meninggalkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun tidak bisa bertahan lama tanpa Siwon di ranjangnya. Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dari posisinya ketika matanya menemukan Siwon yang telah menggunakan _bathrobe_ berjalan dengan sebuah handuk ditangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis menatap Siwon, "Pukul berapa sekarang, Hyung?"

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih telanjang dan mengusap kepalanya. "Lima pagi. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan agar kau bisa bersiap untuk kerja."

"Kau sudah mandi?"

Siwon mengangguk singkat, "Aku rasa kau bisa langsung mandi. Aku akan mengganti spreinya. Kau ingin aku menyiapkan air hangat untukmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum bodoh. Perhatian suaminya itu tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan. Kyuhyun menarik Siwon untuk mencium suaminya itu. "Tidak usah. Aku bisa menyiapkannya sendiri. Terima kasih, Hyung."

Kyuhyun tahu rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya akan membuatnya tampak bodoh. Kyuhyun mencoba berjalan dengan rasa sakit itu. Siwon hanya tertawa melihat suaminya. Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya ala pengantin ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku tampak bodoh dengan rasa sakit ini."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tahu. Tapi aku selalu menyukai penyebab rasa sakit ini jadi aku tidak pernah keberatan."

"Kau benar-benar tipikal orang yang _straight-forward,_ Cho Kyuhyun _._ "

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Siwon sebelum meninggalkannya untuk mandi. Ia menyalakan _shower_ dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya. Tersenyum bodoh ketika merasakan sperma Siwon keluar dari lubangnya menuruni paha dalamnya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandinya. Menemukan kamar mereka telah bersih. Kyuhyun juga menemukan obat pereda nyeri beserta segelas air putih di atas meja nakas. Kyuhyun segera meminum obat itu dan beralih pada kabinet. Mengenakan kemeja beserta celana pantalon hitam kesukaannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia merindukan saat-saat dimana ia mengenakan pakaian seperti itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lemari khusus dalam kamarnya. Lemari yang sengaja diberi keamanan ekstra dan menyatu dengan dinding yang ditutupi sebuah lukisan besar. Membuka lemari itu dan mengambil sebuah senjata yang telah ia isi. Memakai gesper khusus dipinggangnya dan meletakkan senjata itu dibalik tubuhnya. Setelah menutup lemari itu Kyuhyun beralih mengambil jasnya dan keluar kamar untuk menemui belahan jiwanya.

Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon yang telah selesai menata makanan di atas meja. Siwon telah mengenakan kaus dan celana santai. Laki-lakinya itu masih tampak begitu maskulin dengan balutan pakaian santai seperti itu.

"Kau wangi sekali hari ini."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar komentar Siwon. "Biasanya aku tidak wangi?"

Siwon mencium Kyuhyun singkat ketika Kyuhyun menarik lehernya mendekat. "Kau tahu maksudku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun masih tertawa kemudian melepas pelukannya dan menatap Siwon "Anak-anak masih tidur?"

Siwon mengangguk dan menatap jam dinding sekilas, "Masih jam enam pagi. Kau sarapan saja dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk anak-anak nanti."

Kyuhyun mencegah tangan Siwon yang akan menjauh darinya, "Kau akan menemaniku, bukan?"

Siwon tersenyum, "Kau ingin aku menyuapimu lagi?"

Kyuhyun merona mendengarnya, "Jika kau tidak keberatan."

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya setelah ia duduk di salah satu kursi. Siwon mendekatkan makanan Kyuhyun dan mulai menyuapkan makanannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan ikut mengambil sendok untuk menyuapi Siwon.

Kyuhyun ingin selamanya seperti ini.

Kyuhyun membelai wajah Siwon setelah makanan keduanya habis, "Bagaimana lukamu, Hyung? Kau bodoh sekali dengan menggendongku dua kali. Bagaimana jika lukamu kembali terbuka?"

"Aku tidak melihat dirimu begitu memikirkan itu ketika aku menggendongmu. Aku rasa lukanya baik-baik saja. Mengingat luka itu cukup dalam, jadi aku rasa jahitannya baru bisa dibuka dua atau tiga hari lagi. Rasanya sudah tidak begitu nyeri."

"Lalu kepalamu? Apa masih sering terasa sakit?"

Siwon menggeleng. Siwon melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun untuk mendekatkan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Siwon tersenyum merasakan senjata Kyuhyun disekitar pinggangnya.

"Kau merindukan pekerjaanmu?"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon, "Hanya rindu suasana kantor dan lapangan. Kau tahu aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa berdiam diri di rumah seharian, Hyung."

Siwon meremas pinggang Kyuhyun lembut, "Aku tahu kau tidak akan menyukai ini, tapi aku tidak ingin kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu ketika kau kembali bekerja nanti."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "Baiklah. Tapi izinkan aku menemanimu sesekali turun ke lapangan."

Siwon melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Tidak memercayai peruntungannya. "Kau setuju?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Cukup satu orang gila saja diantara kita. Tapi aku juga tidak akan mengizinkanmu melakukan hal bodoh lagi ketika kau tidak bersamaku."

"Okay, aku setuju."

Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang memandang Siwon tidak percaya, "Kau juga setuju denganku? Semudah itu? Ada apa dengan kita hari ini? Biasanya kita selalu mendebatkan segala hal."

Siwon tertawa. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun sangatlah tepat. "Mungkin kita jatuh cinta lebih dalam dari sebelumnya?"

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa, "Aku juga setuju dengan itu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerja ruangan lamanya dengan Siwon. Ia benar-benar merindukan suasana ruangan kantor mereka. Bekerja dengan setumpuk dokumen yang akan menyita waktunya sepanjang hari. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin segera kembali bekerja. Kyuhyun mendapat tanggapan dan dukungan positif dari rekan kerja kantornya ketika mereka tahu Kyuhyun akan mengambil alih kasus Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyimpan senyum kebahagiaannya.

Kyuhyun mengamati ruangan bernuansa modern dan minimalis itu. Menatap meja kerja Siwon yang tertata rapi. Kyuhyun berdiri dari meja kerjanya menuju meja kerja Siwon. Tidak ada yang berubah. Jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh sebuah foto di atas meja kerja Siwon. Itu adalah foto Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain dengan kedua anak mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu ketika Siwon mengambil foto itu. Ia bisa merasakan hatinya menghangat dan matanya memanas.

Kyuhyun segera mengusap matanya dan berdehem kecil ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Changmin.

"Masuk!"

Changmin segera membuka pintu ruangan itu dan menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan beberapa dokumen di tangannya.

"Kecelakaan yang menimpa saksi kelima karena tangki bensin bocor. Mobilnya mogok dan naasnya ketika ia sedang melaju di tikungan tajam. Mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan dengan begitu keras hingga bagian depan mobil hancur total."

"Tidak ada keanehan?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

Changmin mendengus, "Ditemukan oli pada lintasan tikungan tapi penyidik menyimpulkan itu adalah oli mobil korban dan kebocoran tangki bensin dikarenakan bagian bawah mobil rusak diasumsikan korban sempat menabrak pembatas jalan sebelum kecelakaan."

Kyuhyun mendecih pelan. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa mengenai kecelakaan itu. Fokusnya bukan pada saksi yang batal melainkan Daeyoung.

"Ohya bagaimana hasil pengintaianmu semalam?"

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin serius, "Daeyoung adalah anak dari Kim Yongsuk. Ibunya bercerai dan menikah lagi. Karena itu Daeyoung mengganti marganya menjadi 'Lee'. Biaya pendidikan dan wali dari Daeyoung tetaplah Kim Yongsuk. Itulah kenapa mereka tinggal serumah dan Daeyoung ingin membebaskan Yongsuk."

Changmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, "Apa? Sialan! Kita begitu lengah!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum masam, "Aku yang lebih lengah."

"Maksudmu?" Changmin memandang Kyuhyun bingung.

"Dia adalah seniorku di SMA."

"APA?"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku juga tidak mengenalnya sama sekali ketika di SMA."

"Itukah alasan kenapa dia mengikutimu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu, "Bisa jadi. Dan mengenai percobaan Yongsuk, bisa saja Daeyoung yang memilihku untuk menjadi korban ayahnya. Namaku selalu muncul di koran tiap kali ada kasus yang terselesaikan. Tidak sulit untuk menemukanku."

"Siwon Hyung tahu mengenai masalah ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun tajam, "Dia tidak akan membiarkan Daeyoung berkeliaran lebih lama kali ini."

Kyuhyun mendecih pelan, "Seharusnya aku membunuh Daeyoung ketika aku bertemu dengannya di supermarket saat itu."

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak, "Bagaimana keputusan jaksa mengenai sidang selanjutnya?"

"Jaksa belum mengumumkan tanggal sidang selanjutnya. Tapi kita tidak boleh diam saja. Kasus penyerangan Siwon Hyung juga belum bisa dibuktikan pelakunya. Jika kita belum mendapatkan apa-apa sampai jaksa membuka sidang selanjutnya, besar kemungkinan hukuman Kim Yongsuk akan diringankan karena banding yang Daeyoung ajukan. Dan jika Daeyoung bisa membawa saksi lagi, tamatlah kita."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, "Sial! Aku belum bisa membaca pergerakan Daeyoung. Kita hanya bisa menunggu keputusan jaksa untuk menentukan tanggal sidang selanjutnya. Retoris sekali. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Bagaimana jika kita mengintai kegiatan Daeyoung? Kita hanya perlu membuntutinya dan menggagalkan setiap pergerakannya."

Kyuhyun memainkan jari-jarinya di atas meja, "Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Siwon."

Changmin mengangguk. "Aku akan kembali ke mejaku. Panggil aku jika ada apa-apa."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya setelah Changmin meninggalkan ruangannya. Menghubungi Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunggu Siwon mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Ada apa, Sayang?"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Mendengar suara Siwon sudah cukup untuk membuat dirinya tenang.

"Kecelakaan yang menimpa saksi kelima diasumsikan sebagai kecelakaan murni oleh penyidik. Tapi Changmin menemukan kejanggalan yang dianggap sebagai kecerobohan korban. Kemudian jaksa belum menentukan tanggal sidang selanjutnya."

" _Sudah kuduga penyidik bodoh itu akan percaya. Lalu?"_

"Aku dan Changmin berencana untuk mengintai rumah Daeyoung untuk melacak pergerakannya, Hyung. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Daeyoung mendapatkan saksi lain karena kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Penyelidikan mengenai penyeranganmu juga belum bisa dibuktikan Daeyoung-lah pelakunya."

"Kami tidak harus melakukan pengintaian di malam hari mengingat kami hanya ingin membaca pergerakan Daeyoung." Tambah Kyuhyun untuk memantapkan keputusannya.

Ada jeda beberapa saat diantara percakapan mereka. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon sedang mempertimbangkan keputusannya. Ia tidak tahu akan bagaimana respon Siwon mendengar ide gilanya itu.

"Hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

" _Kau tidak akan pergi kesana sendirian. Kita akan pergi kesana berdua. Minta Changmin untuk menjaga anak-anak."_

"Tapi bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

" _Baiklah. Aku yang akan meminta Changmin menjaga anak-anak."_

"Hyung! Bukan Changmin yang aku khawatirkan." Kyuhyun berkata tidak percaya.

" _JUGA BUKAN CHANGMIN YANG AKU KHAWATIRKAN, KYU!"_ Siwon meninggikan suaranya pertanda ia tengah marah.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tidak bisa membantah Siwon dalam situasi ini. Siwon kembali menjadi orang yang menyebalkan. Siwon benar-benar keras kepala.

" _Sial!"_

Kemarahan Kyuhyun seketika mereda ketika ia mendengar Siwon mengerang. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Kepala Siwon.

"H-Hyung... "

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Siwon mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tidak karuan. Siwon harus baik-baik saja.

Beberapa saat dalam keheningan hingga Kyuhyun mendengar suara Siwon lagi, " _Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud menggunakan nada itu lagi... Maafkan aku."_

Hati Kyuhyun seakan digenggam dengan begitu kuat, "H-hyung... Aku baik-baik saja. Justru aku yang khawatir mengenai sakit kepalamu. Tidak seharusnya aku memancing emosimu. Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Siwon menghela nafas.

" _Aku baik-baik saja. Aku saja yang mudah terbawa emosi. Kau... bisa mengajak Changmin untuk mengintai Daeyoung. Aku aka—"_

"Aku akan pergi denganmu!" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Siwon. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon tidak benar-benar setuju dengan keputusannya. Kyuhyun juga tahu Siwon tetap akan mengkhawatirkannya walaupun ada Changmin bersamanya. Jadi untuk apa memperjuangkan perdebatan dimana ia pasti kalah?

" _Kau yakin?"_ Ada keraguan di nada bicara Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak suka itu.

"Aku yakin. Aku mengkhawatirkan kesembuhanmu dan kesehatanmu, sedangkan kau mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku. Dengan pergi bersama, kekhawatiran kita tidak akan terjadi."

" _Baiklah. Tapi biarkan aku yang menghubungi Changmin_ _, Sayang_ _."_

Hati Kyuhyun melembut. Ia tersenyum masam, "Aku selalu berpikir bahwa kaulah yang keras kepala, tapi ternyata aku jauh lebih menyebalkan. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau bisa tahan denganku."

" _Hei, bicara apa kau ini, hmm? Kita berdua tahu aku yang paling menyebalkan ketika berargumen. Kau bahkan sampai menjuluki yang aneh-aneh. Kau hanya berusaha mempertahankan pendapatmu dan itu hal yang wajar. Aku seharusnya yang bersyukur kau mau bertahan denganku yang tukang paksa ini."_

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. Merasakan air matanya turun tanpa ia sadari mendengar suara Siwon yang begitu menenangkan baginya. "Kau pernah memintaku untuk bertahan. Dan aku pasti akan memenuhi janjiku, Hyung. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Siwon tersenyum mendengar suara Kyuhyun, _"Jangan menangis lagi untukku! Setelah selesai di kantor, cepat pulang okay? Aku ingin memelukmu seharian."_

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya, "Aku juga tidak sabar bertemu denganmu, Love... Bagaimana anak-anak?"

" _Mereka sedang bersamaku saat ini… Pagi ini Alexa menjambak rambutku, kau harus melihat bagaimana dia melakukan itu. Dia akan tumbuh menjadi anak perempuan yang kuat. Lalu Alex, bocah nakal itu lagi-lagi merusak mainannya. Aku rasa kita harus membeli sebuah mainan yang tahan banting."_

Hati Kyuhyun menghangat mendengar Siwon menceritakan kedua buah hatinya itu.

"Aku ingin cepat pulang…"

Siwon tersenyum, _"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita."_

"Terima kasih, Hyung."

" _Katakan itu nanti saat kita bertemu._ _Oh ya, Kyu..."_

"Ya?"

" _Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah lupakan itu!"_

Dan yang Kyuhyun tahu setelah sambungan telepon itu putus, dia akan kembali menangis bahagia.

'Bagaimana bisa aku lupa jika kau selalu menunjukkan cintamu di setiap hal yang kau lakukan untukku?'

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mencium aroma makanan yang masih menguar dengan begitu jelas ketika kakinya menginjak lantai rumahnya. Dia juga bisa mendengar gelak tawa kedua anaknya dan suaminya. Kyuhyun segera melepas sepatunya dan menggantung jubahnya. Melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat menuju ruang makan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar ketika pandangannya menemukan suaminya sedang menggendong kedua anaknya dan meniup perut mereka bergantian menimbulkan suara aneh yang membuat kedua anaknya itu tergelak. Siwon juga tertawa menyahuti Alex dan Alexa yang tidak berhenti tertawa.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

Kyuhyun mendekati keluarganya dan memeluk pinggang Siwon lembut. Mengangkat kepalanya ketika Siwon menatapnya dengan senyuman yang selalu membuatnya terpesona. Suaminya begitu tampan ketika senyum itu terpatri dibibirnya. Menampilkan lesung pipi yang menambah pesona khas seorang Choi Siwon dimatanya.

Siwon merendahkan kepalanya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Siwon cukup kaget ketika Kyuhyun bermain dengan bibirnya lebih lama. Biasanya hanya kecupan singkat. Siwon tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka ketika Kyuhyun menarik tengkuknya untuk memperdalam pagutan bibir mereka. Bahkan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman mereka. "Welcome home, Baby..."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dan mencium pipi Siwon singkat lalu mengambil Alexa dari gendongan Siwon. Kyuhyun mengusapkan hidungnya dengan Alexa ketika anak perempuannya itu menjambak rambutnya dengan cukup kuat.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Kau tidak bercanda ketika mengatakan Alexa menjambakmu dengan kuat."

Siwon ikut tertawa, "Dia benar-benar manja kepadamu, Kyu. Dia mudah sekali menangis ketika tidak menemukanmu. Aku jadi iri sendiri padamu."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk mencium dahi Alex digendongan Siwon dan tersenyum ketika menemukan anak laki-lakinya itu tersenyum menampakkan gusinya yang masih polos, "Jangan begitu… Alex juga manja sekali kepadamu. Dia lebih memilih untuk kau gendong ketika menangis. Mungkin dia ingin jadi orang hebat sepertimu."

Siwon tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang juga memandangnya. Mengusap kepala Kyuhyun penuh kasih sayang, "Kau juga hebat. Bahkan jenius. Semua orang tahu itu. Pangkatku hanya lebih tinggi darimu. Selain itu, kau berada jauh di atasku dalam hal apapun."

Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya diperut Siwon dan menarik tubuh Siwon mendekat. Siwon melingkarkan lengannya dipundak Kyuhyun dan membelai kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Siwon dan menatap kedua anaknya. Menyadari betapa banyak kemiripan dari si kembar dengan wajahnya dan Siwon. Seperti melihat versi mini dari keduanya. Hati Kyuhyun menghangat.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku terlihat begitu hebat bagimu. Mungkin aku lebih jenius, tapi kau selalu bisa membacaku. Kau selalu mengatakan aku yang terkuat, tapi nyatanya kaulah yang selalu melindungiku dan kedua anak kita. Menurutku kau adalah alasan dibalik semua kehebatanku itu, dan tanpamu… aku benar-benar bukan apa-apa."

Siwon tahu dirinya akan menangis sebentar lagi. Dan hal itu terbukti ketika dirinya mencium dahi Kyuhyun, setetes air mata menjatuhi pipinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Siwon. Siwon membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang sama.

"Aku telah mengambil banyak keputusan dalam hidupku, Kyu. Banyak orang yang mengagumi keputusanku. Karena keputusanku juga aku bisa menjadi diriku saat ini. Tapi kau tahu keputusan terbaik yang pernah aku ambil? Itu adalah ketika aku menerimamu menjadi partnerku saat pertama kali kita bertemu."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil ketika air matanya juga membasahi pipinya, "Rasanya seperti mimpi ketika kau menyetujuinya. Dan rasanya seperti ribuan kembang api meledak dalam jantungku ketika akhirnya kau menerima cintaku."

Siwon memandang kedua anaknya yang masih tersenyum digendongan mereka. Mungkin mereka bisa merasakan cinta keduanya yang begitu luar biasa.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa orang sepertimu bisa jatuh cinta kepada orang dingin dan kejam sepertiku. Aku selalu merendahkanmu, menghinamu, meremehkanmu, membentakmu, dan hanya kau dan Tuhan yang tahu hal kejam apalagi yang pernah aku lakukan padamu."

Kyuhyun mengusap perut Siwon dari luar kaosnya dan ikut menatap kedua bayinya, "Kau melakukan hal itu kepada semua orang, karena itu aku tidak pernah tersinggung. Tapi ada hal yang hanya kau lakukan padaku dan itulah alasan kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada sosokmu."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah bertanya. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyumnya. "Dibalik semua keangkuhanmu itu kau adalah sosok yang begitu sempurna. Kau selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, memikirkan keselamatanku, pola makanku, bagaimana aku menjalankan hariku. Kau selalu memikirkan dan mendahulukan kepentinganku. Aku bisa membacanya walaupun kau menutupinya dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan, Hyung."

"Jadi seharusnya aku yang berkata 'aku begitu bahagia saat kau menerima cintaku' karena aku rasa aku jatuh cinta jauh lebih dulu sebelum kau mencintaiku, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan kembali memandang kedua anaknya, "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan awalnya karena lihatlah saat ini… Kau, aku, dan kedua anak kita. Tidak ada dan tidak akan ada yang lebih sempurna dari ini."

Siwon meremas pundak Kyuhyun lembut dan mengikuti pandangan Kyuhyun, "Aku akan menjaga kesempurnaan ini apapun taruhannya. Aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian. Kalian adalah keajaiban terbesar dalam hidupku."

"Aku tahu karena aku juga begitu, Hyung." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mencium bibir Siwon. Keduanya bisa merasakan cinta untuk satu sama lain. Kyuhyun dan Siwon tertawa setelahnya karena Alex dan Alexa yang tiba-tiba ikut tertawa melihat orang tuanya. Mereka benar-benar merasakan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya.

"Dan kalian, anak-anakku, pasti akan menjadi anak terhebat bagi kami." Ucap Siwon sambil tertawa ketika Alex berusaha meraih wajahnya.

"Bagaimana jika anak-anak hebat ini menikmati makan malam yang hebat juga, huh?" Kyuhyun mendudukkan Alexa di keranjang bayi yang diikuti oleh Siwon.

Kemudian keluarga kecil itu menikmati makan malam dengan diiringi canda tawa. Dimana Siwon dan Kyuhyun melempar canda mengenai masa lalu mereka. Lalu si kembar, Alex dan Alexa, yang akan ikut tergelak ketika Kyuhyun atau Siwon menanyakan pendapat mereka mengenai kebodohan yang pernah dilakukan salah satu dari kedua orang tuanya.

Malam itu adalah salah satu diantara malam-malam yang tidak akan pernah Kyuhyun dan Siwon lupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah hari ketiga aku melakukan pengintaian dan Daeyoung belum melakukan pergerakan apa-apa? Sungguh sulit dipercaya!" Kyuhyun mendengus kasar dan mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruang kerja kantornya sambil berpikir mencari solusi. Ia sudah memasang CCTV di depan rumah Daeyoung atas usul Siwon. Kyuhyun sempat merasa bodoh ketika Siwon memberinya solusi yang begitu tepat. Kyuhyun sedikit bernafas lega karena hari ini Siwon sudah diperbolehkan membuka jahitannya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa melacak ponsel Daeyoung karena mungkin seperti dugaan Kyuhyun, Daeyoung mengganti nomor teleponnya. Kyuhyun menggeram kesal karena dia belum menemukan apa-apa sebagai bukti pemberat kasus Daeyoung. Sedangkan jaksa sudah menentukan tanggal sidang lanjutan Kim Yongsuk yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mencari solusi. Kejeniusannya dalam menyelesaikan sebuah kasus sedang diuji disini. Kyuhyun lulus dari akademi khusus agen dengan nilai terbaik bukan tanpa alasan. Dia ditunjuk oleh Siwon sebagai bawahan langsung bukan hanya karena hubungan asmara mereka namun kualitas kerja Kyuhyun yang nyata.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

'Okay, Kyuhyun... Think!' batin Kyuhyun.

Pertama, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Daeyoung di supermarket tanpa mengetahui fakta bahwa Daeyoung adalah anak dari Kim Yongsuk sekaligus seniornya di SMA. Itu berarti Daeyoung benar-benar mengikutinya. Tentu saja dimana ada Kyuhyun pasti ada Siwon. Jadi Siwon juga dibuntuti. Kemudian Siwon diserang oleh anak buah Daeyoung di kedai. Itu berarti mungkin saja Daeyoung juga tahu pergerakan Siwon. Sebuah kesimpulan mengagetkan muncul di kepala Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana jika penyerangan Siwon terjadi karena faktor ketidaksengajaan dan kesengajaan?

Tidak sengaja karena Daeyoung tidak tahu Siwon akan berada disana. Dan sengaja karena alasan yang sama.

Anak buah Daeyoung tidak tahu jika Siwon akan berada disana jadi dia menembak Siwon hanya sebagai usaha pembelaan diri. Dan juga, anak buah Daeyoung tahu jika Daeyoung tertarik pada Kyuhyun oleh karena itu dia berusaha membunuh Siwon.

Anak buah Daeyoung berpikir bahwa dengan membunuh Siwon, maka tidak akan ada yang melayangkan protes atas kasus Yongsuk. Kemudian ia berpikir dengan kematian Siwon, Kyuhyun akan terlalu sibuk bersedih sehingga tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bangun dan mengambil kasus ini. Dan ketika Kyuhyun masih lemah atas kematian Siwon, Daeyoung akan dengan mudah mendapatkan Kyuhyun seperti yang ia inginkan. Lalu semuanya berakhir ketika kasus Yongsuk ditutup dengan kemenangan Daeyoung.

Jadi dari awal memang kematian Siwon-lah yang menjadi fokus utama Daeyoung?

Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika kesimpulan itu menghampirinya. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Siwon tidak mati. Dia sekarang berada di rumah bersama kedua anaknya. Anak buah Daeyoung menembaknya dua kali. Anak buah Daeyoung...

'FUCK!' umpat Kyuhyun ketika sebuah solusi muncul diotaknya.

Kyuhyun segera beralih pada komputernya. Menekan beberapa tombol dengan begitu cepat.

Anak buah Daeyoung.

Jika Kyuhyun bisa menjangkau pergerakan ponsel Daeyoung, pasti dia akan menemukan nomor anak buah Daeyoung yang berusaha membunuh Siwon.

Kyuhyun menunggu dengan tidak sabar ketika komputernya menampilkan riwayat sambungan telepon Daeyoung sebelum nomor itu menghilang terakhir kali. Kyuhyun sangat hafal Daeyoung hanya turun sendiri ketika ia pulang ke _mansion_ -nya. Menandakan jika sesuatu terjadi atau ketika Daeyoung ingin keluar rumah ia pasti akan menghubungi nomor anak buahnya itu.

Kyuhyun memerhatikan dengan begitu teliti deretan nomor yang Daeyoung sempat hubungi. Kemungkinan Daeyoung menghubungi orang ini hanya sekitar satu atau dua kali dalam sehari. Ketika Daeyoung ingin pergi dari rumahnya.

Kyuhyun melihat riwayat perjalanan ponsel Daeyoung ketika mulai keluar dari rumahnya di hari penyerangan Siwon. Pukul sepuluh. Jadi Daeyoung pasti akan menghubungi anak buahnya sebelum pukul sepuluh di hari itu. Kyuhyun mencari deretan nomor yang Daeyoung hubungi sebelum pukul sepuluh.

Kemudian ketika di supermarket. Itu masih pagi. Kyuhyun melihat riwayat panggilan Siwon di ponselnya. Siwon menghubunginya ketika Daeyoung masih bersama Kyuhyun di supermarket. Kyuhyun melihat jam dimana Siwon menghubunginya. Pukul sepuluh juga.

Jarak rumah Daeyoung ke supermarket sekitar satu jam. Berarti Daeyoung pasti menghubungi anak buahnya diatas pukul sembilan. Itu akan semakin mempermudah Kyuhyun menemukan nomor anak buah Daeyoung.

Kyuhyun mencocokkan deretan panggilan Daeyoung di dua hari yang berbeda itu. Pasti ada sebuah nomor yang sama. Kyuhyun melihat deretan angka pada layar komputernya dan—

'Dapat!'

Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika dia mendapatkan incarannya. Untuk memastikan, Kyuhyun mencocokkan nomor itu di riwayat telepon Daeyoung setiap hari. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas ketika menemukan kecocokan yang ia inginkan.

Kyuhyun segera mencari nama pemilik ponsel itu.

Park Yunmin.

Kyuhyun segera melacak perjalanan ponsel Park Yunmin untuk memastikan semuanya. Kyuhyun mencocokkan perjalanan ponsel Park Yunmin di hari dimana Kyuhyun bertemu Daeyoung di supermarket dan dihari dimana Park Yunmin menyerang Siwon di kedai.

'Sama! Aku mendapatkanmu, Bajingan!'

Kyuhyun berharap ponsel laki-laki itu masih aktif. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasmenya ketika melihat ponsel itu masih aktif. Kyuhyun memerhatikan pergerakan ponsel itu dengan seksama. Siwon harus tahu ini semua.

Kyuhyun menghubungi Siwon dengan tidak sabar. Kyuhyun sedikit geram ketika Siwon tidak juga menjawab panggilan teleponnya. Pada nada sambung ketiga baru Kyuhyun mendapat jawaban.

" _Ada apa, Sayang?"_

"Hyung! Kau harus tahu ini!" ucap Kyuhyun antusias.

Siwon tertawa kecil, " _Ada apa, hmm? Kenapa kau begitu antusias? Bukankah pengintaian kita belum menunjukkan hasil?"_

Kyuhyun tidak memudarkan senyumnya, "Ini lebih baik, Hyung! Aku mendapatkan identitas penembakmu."

Siwon tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketekejutannya, _"Maksudmu anak buah Daeyoung?"_

"Ya, Hyung! Datanya akurat sekali. Aku yakin dengan ini. Namanya Park Yunmin. Aku melacak ponselnya."

" _Kau memang jenius, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku mencintaimu!"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia sangat suka ketika Siwon memuji kerjanya.

" _Jadi bagaimana pergerakan Park Yunmin, Kyu?"_

Kyuhyun menatap layar komputernya dan menunjukkan bahwa ponsel Park Yunmin berhenti di sebuah lokasi. Kyuhyun menekan lokasi itu dan menunjukkan sebuah alamat yang tidak asing baginya. Rumah sakit?

"Dia sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Health and Prosperity Hospital."

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia tidak mendengar suara Siwon.

Tunggu sebentar!

Bukankah itu adalah rumah sakit...

Mata Kyuhyun melebar, "H-Hyung... Bukankah... Bukankah itu adalah rumah sakit dimana kau di rawat?"

" _Ya, Kyu..."_

Jeda.

" _Dan sekarang aku ada di rumah sakit itu bersama anak-anak."_

Dan rasanya jantung Kyuhyun kembali berhenti berdetak.

"Kau... Kau harus keluar dari sana! Sekarang juga! Hy-hyung... Aku kesana sekarang."

Yang Kyuhyun tahu sekarang, ia berlari seperti orang gila keluar kantornya. Ia harus menemui Siwon. Sekarang juga. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan Siwon. Tidak lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kau... Kau harus keluar dari sana! Sekarang juga! Hy-hyung... Aku kesana sekarang."_

Siwon segera beranjak dari posisinya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dan memutus sambungan telepon. Jahitan pada lukanya baru saja dibuka. Siwon mengamati ruangan dimana ia berada. Tidak menemukan anak buah Daeyoung yang pernah menyerangnya.

Siwon tidak mempermasalahkan jika ia harus berhadapan dengan anak buah Daeyoung itu lagi. Justru dia akan dengan senang hati meladeninya. Tapi tidak dengan kehadiran Alex dan Alexa. Bagaimanapun Siwon harus memastikan keselamatan kedua buah hatinya.

Siwon mendorong kereta bayi anaknya dengan lebih cepat. Ia harus keluar dari gedung itu dan memastikan keselamatan Alex dan Alexa. Siwon mengamati ruangan-ruangan yang ia lewati dengan begitu teliti. Mengidentifikasi adanya tanda-tanda pergerakan Park Yunmin.

Siwon sudah mencapai mobilnya ketika pandangannya terpaku pada sosok yang berada tak jauh darinya. Sekitar sepuluh meter. Laki-laki itu juga menatap Siwon tajam kemudian menyeringai. Park Yunmin.

Ini pertanda buruk.

Siwon segera memindahkan kedua anaknya ketika Yunmin mengeluarkan pistolnya. Siwon mengamati tempat itu dan menemukan begitu banyak orang. Siapapun bisa menjadi korban kegilaan Yunmin. Siwon tidak bisa melumpuhkan Yunmin di tempat itu.

Siwon memasuki mobilnya dan mengendarainya menjauh dari keramaian. Ia bisa melihat Yunmin memasuki mobilnya dan mengejarnya. Jadi tembakan Siwon pada tangannya tidak bisa melumpuhkan bajingan itu?

'Fuck!' umpat Siwon dalam hati. Ini berarti Yunmin berencana membunuhnya. Atau lebih buruknya lagi, kedua anaknya. Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat. Ia berniat menuju pos keamanan terdekat. Siwon menghidupkan GPS pada mobilnya dan mencari lokasi pos keamanan ketika—

DORRR!

Kendali pada mobilnya oleng dengan begitu hebat ketika tembakan Yunmin mengenai ban depan kiri mobilnya. Yunmin berencana melumpuhkan Siwon sebelum mencapai garis aman. Mobil Siwon hilang kendali membuat Siwon dengan segala keahlian berkendaranya berusaha untuk menstabilkan laju mobilnya. Ia tidak bisa mencelakakan kedua anaknya.

Siwon menatap Yunmin dengan tajam ketika ia telah mendapat kendali atas mobilnya. Siwon bisa melihat mobil Yunmin kosong tanpa penumpang. Jadi Daeyoung tidak bersama Yunmin. Tapi kenapa?

Mata Siwon membulat. Daeyoung pasti mengincar Kyuhyun.

"Fuck!"

Siwon berusaha mengambil ponselnya ketika Yunmin kembali melayangkan tembakannya dan mengenai roda belakang disisi yang sama. Kali ini mobil Siwon benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Siwon tidak melihat pembatas jalan di sebelah kanan. Siwon segera membanting setir ke arah kanan dan mobil Siwon berputar dengan begitu hebat selama beberapa kali. Kepala Siwon menghantam kaca mobil disampingnya dengan begitu kuat.

Butuh beberapa saat hingga Siwon bisa menghentikan putaran mobilnya. Siwon bisa merasakan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah akibat hantaman keras pada kepalanya. Siwon menatap sekelilingnya dimana debu dan pasir masih menutupi pandangannya. Siwon segera memeriksa keadaan kedua buah hatinya yang baik-baik saja akibat kuncian sabuk pengaman dan kursi balita mereka. Alex dan Alexa menangis dengan begitu keras.

Siwon melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berusaha menyentuh kedua anaknya untuk menenangkan keduanya. Siwon memberikan senyumannya. "Ssh… Tidak apa, Sayang. Tenanglah…"

Namun aksi Siwon terhenti ketika beberapa tembakan mengenai kacal mobilnya yang anti-peluru. Tangisan anak-anaknya semakin keras. Siwon memberikan dot bayi untuk kedua bayinya dan membelai wajah mereka lembut. "Tunggu sebentar…"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua anaknya. Menggertakkan rahangnya kuat dan mengepalkan tangannya. Meraih senjatanya dan kunci mobil.

Siwon selesai dengan omong kosong ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau... Kau harus keluar dari sana! Sekarang juga! Hy-hyung... Aku kesana sekarang."

Yang Kyuhyun tahu sekarang, ia berlari seperti orang gila keluar kantornya. Ia harus menemui Siwon. Sekarang juga. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan Siwon. Tidak lagi.

Setelah Siwon mematikan sambungan telepon, Kyuhyun berlari menuju tempat parkir. Mengutuk kebodohannya ketika dia belum sempat meminta tim bantuan untuk Siwon. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi Changmin.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun jika aku menjadi dirimu, Sayang."

Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya ketika ia merasakan sebuah pistol dibelakang kepalanya. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar begitu cepat. Kyuhyun tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

Daeyoung.

"Apa maumu?" Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat mungkin menyembunyikan ketakutannya dibalik nada dingin pertanyaannya.

Daeyoung tertawa meremehkan, "Kau sudah tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Tentu saja aku menginginkanmu. Cepat bawa dia ke dalam mobil!"

Kyuhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memutar tubuhnya dan melayangkan pukulan telak pada wajah penodong pistol di belakangnya. Namun kesalahan Kyuhyun adalah dia mengabaikan jumlah anak buah Daeyoung yang ada dibelakangnya.

Anak buah Daeyoung yang lain dengan sigap meraih kepala Kyuhyun dan menghantamkannya ke pintu mobil Kyuhyun dengan keras. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan dunianya berputar beberapa saat sebelum nafasnya tercekat akibat cekikan di lehernya. Kyuhyun memekik ketika anak buah Daeyoung menendang perutnya dengan begitu kuat membuatnya memuntahkan darah lewat mulutnya. Pandangan Kyuhyun mengabur ketika lagi-lagi sebuah pukulan telak mengenai wajahnya membuat hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Dia bisa merasakan tulang hidungnya bergeser.

"Hentikan! Ikat dia dan cepat bawa dia sebelum seseorang melihat kita!" Perintah Daeyoung pada anak buahnya.

Jadi dia akan mengikatnya?

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya dengan perlahan dan menyembunyikannya dengan telapak kakinya. Setidaknya seseorang akan menemukan ponselnya dan melaporkan ponsel itu. Kyuhyun memberi jarak seluas mungkin untuk kedua tangannya dengan mempertemukan kedua sikunya agar ikatan di tangannya longgar.

"Dasar bodoh! Tidak seharusnya kalian merusak wajahnya! Aku ingin menikmati ekspresi wajahnya ketika aku bermain dengannya."

Kyuhyun ingin sekali meludahi wajah Daeyoung jika saja anak buah Daeyoung tidak menarik kepalanya. Anak buah Daeyoung segera mengikat Kyuhyun dan membawa tubuh tak berdaya Kyuhyun ke dalam mobil Daeyoung.

Kyuhyun kembali mengerang ketika tubuhnya terhempas kasar pada kursi belakang mobil Daeyoung. Darah yang merembes dari dahinya membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas. Pendengarannya tidak bisa menangkap percakapan Daeyoung dengan seseorang melalui telepon. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya tak berdaya ketika mobil Daeyoung melaju dengan begitu cepat.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat Daeyoung menatapnya dengan seringai yang menjijikkan.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan melihat suami dan anak-anakmu mati dihadapanmu, Sayang."

Kyuhyun seharusnya takut mendengar ancaman itu. Tapi mendengar sebutan untuk Siwon mengalun di telinganya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu Siwon. Debaran dijantungnya mulai mereda dan ketakutannya menguar begitu saja.

Kyuhyun menatap Daeyoung dengan seringai di wajahnya, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon menatap kedua buah hatinya yang masih menangis. Meraih rem tangan dan menariknya untuk mengucni pergerakan mobil. Kemudian mata elangnya menatap sosok Yunmin yang masih melayangkan tembakannya. Siwon memejamkan matanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Meraih gagang pintu mobilnya dan menunggu.

'Sebelas... dua belas... tiga belas... empat belas!'

Siwon segera keluar dari mobilnya dan mengunci mobil itu dari luar. Yunmin belum selesai mengisi pelurunya ketika Siwon melayangkan tembakannya pada Yunmin. Siwon mengumpat ketika tembakannya meleset ke bahu kiri Yunmin akibat debu yang memasuki matanya.

"Akhh!"

Siwon bisa melihat Yunmin menjatuhkan senjata dan isi pelurunya ke tanah. Siwon memfokuskan pandangannya dan mengincar jantung Yunmin. Siwon menodongkan pistolnya dan bersiap menembak Yunmin namun Siwon teringat akan satu hal. Kyuhyun akan membencinya, dia tidak boleh membunuh Yunmin. Siwon kembali mengincar bagian tubuh Yunmin yang mampu membuatnya lumpuh tanpa membunuhnya.

Kaki.

DORRR

Bahu kanan.

DORRR

Dan perut.

DORRR

Siwon menyeringai melihat Yunmin tumbang.

Seringai Siwon tidak bertahan lama ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Siwon segera mengangkat telepon itu setelah membaca nama peneleponnya.

"Halo, Kyu? Kau dimana?"

" _Hyung? Aku menemukan ponsel Kyuhyun di dekat mobilnya. Kyuhyun tidak bersamamu?"_

Siwon melebarkan matanya, "Fuck! Changmin-ah... Mereka mendapatkan Kyuhyun!"

" _Ap-apa? Bagaimana bisa?"_

Pendengaran Siwon menangkap suara deru mobil mendekati posisinya. Siwon mengintip dari balik mobilnya dan matanya menangkap Daeyoung duduk di kursi depan di salah satu mobil.

Siwon memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya pada Changmin.

"Kirim bantuan ke lokasi ini secepatnya. Aku tidak tahu dimana ini. Lacak ponselku melalui ponsel Kyuhyun. Daeyoung ada bersamaku."

" _Baik, Hyung! Ulur waktu selama mungkin, Hyung."_

Siwon menggertakkan rahangnya keras menahan amarah, "Tidak, Changmin-ah! Bahkan mungkin ketika kau datang, Daeyoung sudah mati ditanganku."

Siwon segera menyembunyikan ponselnya di bawah mobil untuk menjaga ponsel itu tetap aktif. Siwon kembali mengintip Daeyoung dari balik mobilnya. Kemudian kembali bersembunyi dan memejamkan matanya.

'Target tujuh orang. Bersenjata. Tidak memiliki rompi anti peluru. Tiga gorila dan empat monyet. Sisa peluru, sepuluh. Kesempatan meleset, tiga kali. Titik tembak, tulang dada. Resiko tertembak...'

"Choi Siwon-ssi..." suara Daeyoung membuka matanya.

"Harus kuakui kau memang hebat bisa mengalahkan anak buah terbaikku."

Siwon menyeringai. '... nol persen.'

"Tapi kehebatanmu tidak akan berlaku untukku. Aku membawakanmu hadiah. Hadiah yang akan melumpuhkan semua keahlianmu dihadapanku."

Siwon tahu hadiah itu. Dan Siwon pasti akan membencinya. Sangat membencinya.

"Keluar dan lihatlah hadiah dariku, Choi Siwon-ssi!"

Siwon kembali mengintip dari balik mobilnya dan matanya menangkap sosok suaminya yang begitu mengenaskan. Mata Siwon melebar.

Rahangnya beradu dengan begitu keras dan jantungnya berdegub begitu kencang. Siwon tidak menemukan rasa sakit di kepalanya lagi. Siwon menggenggam senjatanya dengan begitu kuat menghindari luapan emosi yang sewaktu-waktu bisa terjadi.

Siwon beranjak dari posisinya dan menatap Daeyoung dengan pandangan penuh amarah.

"Kau benar-benar akan mati ditanganku." Siwon memberi penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

Siwon memandang sosok suaminya yang diikat dan ditawan oleh dua orang anak buah Daeyoung. Wajah Kyuhyun berlumuran darah. Siwon bisa melihat dahi Kyuhyun yang bengkak dan mengeluarkan darah. Sebuah hantaman keras pada kepala.

Mulut yang mengeluarkan darah. Sebuah pendarahan dalam.

Dan hidung yang masih basah akan dara segar. Sebuah pukulan di wajah.

Matanya mengalirkan air mata karena luapan emosi yang kian membakarnya.

"Aku rasa ungkapan itu lebih cocok untukmu saat ini, Choi Siwon-ssi."

Pandangannya menuju mata Kyuhyun. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas gambaran kesakitan di mata itu dan... sebuah keyakinan?

"Aku telah menyukai suamimu semenjak SMA, sayangnya dia tidak pernah memandangku karena terlalu sibuk untuk mengikuti seleksi di akademi khusus agen bodoh itu. Aku menunggu dan menunggu hingga namanya kembali muncul. Namun namamu juga ada disana sehingga membuatku begitu muak. Jadi aku mengajukan nama kalian untuk eksperimen gila ayahku. Aku pikir salah satu dari kalian akan mati. Terutama dirimu, Choi Siwon-ssi. Namun nyatanya eksperimen menjijikkan itu berhasil dan semakin membuatku gila akan kebersamaan kalian. Lalu aku berusaha menyingkirkanmu berulang kali, tapi sifat keras kepalamu itu benar-benar membuatku marah. Jadi aku putuskan saja..."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyeringai padanya.

Dan Siwon mengerti.

Siwon membalas seringai Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang sama. Genggamannya mengerat pada pistol ditangannya.

Siwon hanya perlu menunggu Kyuhyun untuk—

DUKK

Kyuhyun menghantamkan belakang kepalanya dengan sangat keras pada salah satu anak buah Daeyoung dan segera menunduk untuk membuka ikatan di tangannya. Membegal kaki anak buah Daeyoung dengan kakinya dan menyikut perut anak buah Daeyoung.

Siwon menggunakan pengalih perhatian itu untuk menembak anak buah Daeyoung yang lain.

DORRR

Satu.

DORRR

Dua.

DORRR

Tiga.

DORRR

"Akhhh!"

Mata Siwon melebar ketika mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun dan menemukan Daeyoung berhasil menembak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak memegangi perutnya dan meringkuk di atas tanah.

"BANGSAT!"

Siwon berjalan menuju Daeyoung tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya.

DORRR

Empat.

DORRR

Lima.

DORRR

Enam.

Seluruh anak buah Daeyoung jatuh dan limbung di atas tanah. Tembakan Siwon dengan akurat mengenai seluruh anak buah Daeyoung.

Kini Siwon menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Daeyoung yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

Daeyoung berusaha mengayunkan pistolnya ketika-

DORRR DORR DORRR

Siwon mendekati tubuh Daeyoung yang tidak berdaya. Bahu kanan. Bahu kiri. Perut.

Siwon menodongkan pistolnya tepat diantara kedua mata Daeyoung.

"Hatiku baru saja mati ketika kau menembaknya. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya, Lee Daeyoung-ssi?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan ketakutan. Tidak boleh. Siwon tidak boleh membunuh Daeyoung. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan suaminya membunuh seseorang karenanya. Siwon adalah seorang agen kepolisian, bukan seorang pembunuh. Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya jika Siwon berubah menjadi seorang pembunuh. Demi dirinya.

"C-Choi Siwon-ssi, aku mohon jang—"

DORRR

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mendengar suara tembakan Siwon. Dunianya seakan runtuh.

"Rasanya seperti itu."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan ketika mendengar suara tangisan Siwon. Kyuhyun bisa melihat Siwon berlutut dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Siwon menangis. Benar-benar menangis. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar tangisan Siwon yang seperti itu. Tangisan Siwon begitu menyayat hatinya. Air matanya turun dalam diam.

Kyuhyun memindahkan pandangannya ke arah Lee Daeyoung dan menemukan laki-laki itu masih hidup dengan wajah terkejut setengah matinya. Tembakan terakhir Siwon tidak pernah menyentuh Lee Daeyoung.

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon yang masih menangis. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari memeluk Siwon. Mengabaikan rasa nyeri luar biasa di perutnya.

"H-Hyung..."

Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Siwon erat.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya, Kyu... Biarkan aku membunuhnya..."

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos. Rasanya begitu sakit. Terlalu sakit.

"Aku mohon... Izinkan aku membunuhnya... Hanya orang ini saja..."

Siwon menumpahkan air matanya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Siwon semakin erat. Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Siwon yang terbenam di dadanya. Tersenyum miris ketika Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun mengerti.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung... Ayo kita pulang!"

"Tapi kau terluka..."

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. Air matanya semakin berjatuhan dipipinya.

"Kau ingat janjiku padamu? Aku akan selalu bertahan untukmu. Aku baik-baik saja..."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Siwon dan menangkup wajah suaminya yang bersimbah air mata dengan kedua tangannya. Membelai wajah Siwon dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku..."

Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Siwon tapi justru air matanya semakin deras mengalir, "Jika kau membunuhnya, aku akan membencimu... Sangat membencimu. Kau tahu itu berarti semua ingatan tentangmu di hati dan pikiranku juga akan hilang, kau akan meninggalkanku."

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Siwon singkat untuk menghentikan Siwon yang akan bersuara.

"Dan kau ingat apa yang aku katakan padamu jika kau berani meninggalkanku? Aku akan menembak kepalaku."

Tiba-tiba Siwon mengerang kesakitan dalam dekapan Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimatnya. Kepalanya kembali nyeri.

Siwon mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun kuat kemudian memandang Kyuhyun tajam. Dirinya tidak lagi menangis. "Sudah kubilang jangan katakan itu lagi!"

Keduanya mendengar suara deru mobil yang mengitari mereka. Kyuhyun melihat Changmin mendatanginya namun langkahnya terhenti melihat Daeyoung yang masih hidup... dan menangis?

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Changmin dan ikut terkejut melihat keadaan Daeyoung.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika aku harus mati di tanganmu, Choi Siwon-ssi."

Siwon memandang Daeyoung yang sedang tersenyum tulus padanya. Menawarkan pistolnya kepada Siwon.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat cinta sebesar ini sebelumnya. Bahkan sakit hatiku padamu menguar begitu saja melihat cintamu pada Kyuhyun. Aku merasa sangat bersalah saat ini. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau mengakhiri penderitaanku, Choi Siwon-ssi."

Siwon memandang pistol di tangan Daeyoung kemudian mengambil pistol itu. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar begitu kencang, bersiap jika Siwon berani mengambil resiko. Tidak akan ada yang berani menghentikan Siwon jika memang itu sudah keputusannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Pada akhirnya Siwon menatap Daeyoung dan menggeleng, "Aku lebih baik menanggung dendamku padamu seumur hidup daripada aku harus kehilangan Kyuhyun. Maaf, aku tidak sebaik itu untuk mengampunimu dengan cara yang mudah, Lee Daeyoung-ssi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Air matanya kembali menetes.

Siwon membuang pistol Daeyoung dan bangkit dari posisinya. Kemudian menggendong Kyuhyun layaknya pengantin dengan perlahan. "Jika tidak keberatan, aku harus membawa suamiku ke rumah sakit sekarang dan anak-anakku masih menangis di dalam mobil..."

Siwon meninggalkan Daeyoung dan Changmin disana. Berjalan menuju mobilnya dimana kedua anaknya berada. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya merasakan kehadiran Siwon bersamanya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Siwon.

"I love you so hopelessly much, Choi Siwon..."

Siwon mengeratkan gendongannya pada Kyuhyun, "Dan aku selalu mencintaimu jauh lebih dari itu, Cho Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Bahkan jika Kyuhyun harus mati saat itu juga, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Dia tidak pernah lebih bahagia dari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta sedalam ini sebelumnya... Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa begitu mencintaimu. Yang aku tahu hanyalah, aku tidak pernah mau bangun dari cintaku padamu...'_

 _Bukankah cinta dan kebahagiaan itu sederhana?_

 **THE END(?)**


	4. Cuatro

Bonus Chapter

Dua minggu kemudian…

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika kesadaran menguasai dirinya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidur. Tubunya terasa kaku dan letih disaat yang bersamaan. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan ruangan redup dimana sekarang ia berada. Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dari posisinya perlahan. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat gerakan yang fatal.

Kyuhyun menyimpulkan bahwa saat itu adalah malam hari. Terbukti dari tirai jendela yang tertutup dan lampu kamar yang telah mati. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang dan menghela nafas ringan. Ia ingin keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui seseorang. Suaminya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuruni tangga ketika tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari dilantai atas. Tidak mungkin ia berteriak memanggil suaminya tengah malam seperti itu. Ia bisa membangunkan anak-anaknya yang pasti sudah terlelap.

Pendengarannya terusik ketika ia mendengar suara yang berasal dari ruang makan. Awalnya ia ingin tersenyum ketika menemukan sosok yang ia cari, namun niatnya urung ketika mendengar percakapan suaminya dengan orang ditelepon. Suaminya sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik. Cukup terkejut ketika ia bisa mendengar teriakan tertahan sang suami dan beberapa makian keluar dari mulutnya. Tampak suaminya itu menghela nafas berat beberapa kali dan memijat keningnya. Kyuhyun berdiri tak jauh dari sosok suaminya yang tengah memunggunginya. Suaminya itu belum mengetahui kehadirannya.

"Ini sudah dua minggu! Yongsuk sudah dinyatakan bersalah. Lalu apalagi yang pengadilan tunggu untuk menjebloskan Daeyoung?"

Jeda.

Siwon mendengus kasar, "Persetan dengan bukti! Apa aku perlu membawa Kyuhyun sebagai bukti? Atau sekalian saja kedua bayiku untuk dijadikan bukti? Demi Tuhan, jika pengadilan tidak segera memutuskan sidang akhir untuk Daeyoung, aku sendiri yang akan mengirimnya ke neraka."

Jeda.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat Siwon memijat keningnya, "Tidak, Changmin-ah…"

Jadi Changmin yang sedang Siwon ajak bicara.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhnya walaupun aku begitu ingin melakukannya. Kau lihat keadaan Kyuhyun? Lalu bagaimana dengan trauma anak-anakku? Tiap kali aku melihat mereka, ada sesuatu dalam dadaku yang tidak bisa aku kendalikan. Aku benar-benar ingin menancapkan pasak pada jantung Daeyoung, agar dia tahu betapa sakitnya jantungku melihat keluargaku yang terluka karenanya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

Siwon menghela berat setelah beberapa saat ia terdiam, "Tidak. Terima kasih, Changmin-ah. Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah banyak berhutang padamu selama ini. Lebih baik kau tidur. Apa Yunho bersamamu saat ini?"

Siwon terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Changmin dari seberang telepon.

"Dia bisa membunuhku jika tahu aku yang meneleponmu saat ini. Sampaikan salamku untuknya, Changmin-ah… Selamat malam."

Siwon memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku celana santainya. Menghembuskan nafasnya berat kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya. Siwon terkejut ketika merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari perutnya dan sebuah kepala bersandar pada punggungnya.

Siwon tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sudah terbangun, Sayang…"

Siwon memutar tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada tepian meja dan meraih wajah Kyuhyun yang terbenam didadanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu. Lagipula aku sudah tidur sangat lama hari ini. Badanku sakit semua, Hyung…"

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dan mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Menghirup aroma rambut Kyuhyun yang begitu menenangkan baginya. Siwon mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut. "Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

Kyuhyun menarik diri dari pelukan itu dan menatap Siwon. Membelai wajah Siwon dengan tangannya, "Sudah lebih baik. Luka di perutku sudah mulai menutup, lalu hidungku sudah tidak nyeri lagi ketika aku menghirup udara terlalu dalam."

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut, "Bagaimana dengan kepalamu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng singkat, "Aku sudah biasa dengan pusingnya. Sudah mulai berkurang."

"Aku merasa tidak berguna ketika menyadari aku mengingkari janjiku untuk menjauhkanmu dari Daeyoung."

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau menepati janjimu, Hyung."

Siwon tersenyum miris, "Lebih baik kita makan malam sekarang. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita. Aku sengaja menunggumu untuk makan malam."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas menyadari Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Siwon selalu seperti itu. Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Siwon menuju meja makan. Cukup terkejut ketika menemukan beberapa piring dan masakan disana. Ia sendiri tidak menyadari hal itu ketika mendengarkan percakapan Siwon dengan Changmin beberapa saat lalu.

Dua minggu belakangan Siwon sibuk mengurus kasus Daeyoung dan anak-anak mereka. Menolak bantuan Kyuhyun tiap kali Kyuhyun ingin membantunya. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon sangat lelah. Ia bisa melihat lingkaran mata Siwon yang mulai menghitam. Tapi saat ini, Kyuhyun ingin memastikan bahwa mereka berdua baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun mecegah tangan Siwon yang hendak mengambil piring kedua. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan kerutan didahinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kali ini biarkan aku yang menyuapimu, Hyung."

Siwon terkekeh kecil, "Kau ingin aku duduk dipangkuanmu juga?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis, "Aku lebih suka duduk di atasmu. Seperti saat aku sedang… kau tahu…"

Siwon tertawa pelan melihat Kyuhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya, "Kurasa aku juga lebih menyukai dirimu di atas pangkuanku. C'mere, Babe!"

Kyuhyun duduk di atas pangkuan Siwon dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Menambah jumlah makanan dalam piring kemudian beralih pada Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Siwon melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggangnya. Kyuhyun menyuapkan makanan untuk keduanya sambil sesekali mengusap ujung bibir Siwon yang terkena makanan.

Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki ketika makanan mereka telah habis. Menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk bersandar pada tubuhnya. Kyuhyun memainkan jarinya didada bidang Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum tulus merasakan momen mereka berdua. Menikmati betapa keheningan diantara mereka terasa begitu nyaman dan menenangkan baginya. Siwon mengusap perut Kyuhyun dari balik kausnya membuat Kyuhyun bergetar dan melenguh. Kyuhyun mengecup dada Siwon menandakan Kyuhyun tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan Siwon.

"Bagaimana dengan keputusan pengadilan, Hyung?"

Siwon sudah mengantisipasi pertanyaan itu sejak Kyuhyun memergokinya sedang menghubungi Changmin. Ia tidak menghentikan usapannya pada bagian bawah perut Kyuhyun walaupun pertanyaan itu tak ayal membuatnya bergetar.

"Hanya tinggal menunggu keputusan akhir pengadilan, Kyu. Pengadilan masih mempertimbangkan hukuman Daeyoung berdasarkan bukti kejadian. Aku berharap hukuman yang ia dapat setimpal dengan semua perbuatannya."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon kemudian mencium rahang bawah suaminya, "Pengadilan akan membuat keputusan terbaik mereka, Hyung."

Tangan Siwon yang menganggur mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut, "Kau itu tipe orang yang selalu berpikir positif mengenai orang lain."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "Apakah itu hal baik atau buruk?"

Siwon mengedikkan bahunya, "Keduanya, kurasa. Aku hanya tidak suka ketika orang-orang yang kau percaya mengecewakanmu."

Kyuhyun menggapai wajah Siwon dan tangan yang lain menggenggam tangan Siwon dibalik kausnya, "Berpikir positif tentang orang lain bukan berarti aku percaya pada mereka. Hanya Changmin dan dirimu yang aku percaya dalam hidupku. Dan kalian tidak pernah mengecewakanku."

Siwon tersenyum tipis. Menggeser tangannya dan Kyuhyun yang berada di balik kaus Kyuhyun untuk memegang perban yang melekat pada perut Kyuhyun lembut. "Bagaimana dengan ini,"

"… dan ini? Kau masih mau memercayaiku?" tangan Siwon yang lain mengusap hidung Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Siwon. Menggeser tangannya dan Siwon dibalik kausnya menuju bekas operasi Kyuhyun ketika melahirkan Alex dan Alexa ke dunia. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkan luka lain selain luka ini, Hyung. Dan luka ini hanya mengingatkanku akan cinta kita."

Siwon terkekeh. Mempertemukan dahinya dan Kyuhyun kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Luka ini begitu membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku setiap kali kita bercinta."

Kyuhyun bergetar mendengar pengakuan Siwon. Merasakan wajahnya bersemu dan menghangat. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Siwon dan mencium kulit tubuh bagian itu. Siwon bergetar.

Siwon menggerakkan tangan dibalik kaus Kyuhyun menuju perbatasan celana tidur Kyuhyun dan berhenti disana. Kyuhyun menggigit telinga Siwon seduktif membalas isyarat bisu Siwon. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kejantanan Siwon mulai tegang dibawah tubuhnya.

Siwon menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana tidur Kyuhyun dan membelai kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang. Kyuhyun mendesah hebat dan meremas kaus Siwon pada bagian dada. Melengkungkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya erat ketika tangan Siwon mulai bermain dengan kejantanannya.

"Siwon… Nggh…"

Perut Kyuhyun semakin menegang merasakan tangan Siwon yang lain menyelip dalam kausnya dan bermain dengan salah satu putingnya. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan sayunya. Menarik leher Siwon mendekat dan mencium Siwon. Kyuhyun bergetar hebat dan desahannya teredam oleh ciuman basah mereka ketika Siwon dengan sengaja mencubit puting Kyuhyun dan tangan yang lain mengusap slit kejantanannya.

Kyuhyun harus mengakhiri ciumannya dengan Siwon ketika nafasnya tercekat oleh aksi Siwon yang membuatnya gila. Kyuhyun memeluk leher Siwon dan memutuskan untuk menjilat leher Siwon untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan pada tubuhnya. Siwon mengerang merasakan Kyuhyun meninggalkan _kissmark_ pada lehernya.

"Si-siwon… pleaseehhh…"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan pandangan sayu. Menjilat bibir Kyuhyun yang mulai membengkak, "Apa yang kau inginkan, Sayang?" Keduanya bisa mendengar suara Siwon jatuh beberapa oktaf dan terdengar begitu serak.

"Ngghh… Ahh…" Kyuhyun harus berjuang menemukan kata-katanya ketika ibu jari Siwon lagi-lagi menyentuh slit kejantanan Kyuhyun yang mulai basah. Mencengkeram lengan Siwon dan membuka matanya untuk menatap Siwon.

"R-Ranjang... Sekarang!"

Siwon menyeringai.

Menghentikan sentuhannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ala pengantin menuju kamar mereka. Kyuhyun meremas rambut Siwon dan mencium bibir Siwon cukup ganas ketika Siwon sudah berada dilantai atas.

Siwon menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan kakinya pelan. Tidak ingin membuat buah hati mereka terbangun. Siwon membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas ranjang perlahan tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun berulang sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya dan membuang pakaiannya. Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Kini dirinya telanjang bulat sama seperti Siwon.

Mata liar Kyuhyun menatap tubuh Siwon yang terlihat begitu seksi saat ini. Ia bisa merasakan kejantanannya berkedut melihat tubuh atletis suaminya itu. Kyuhyun mengocok kejantannya dan bermain dengan putingnya ketika Siwon kembali dengan sebuah pelumas ditangannya.

"Having fun, huh?"

Kyuhyun menarik surai Siwon untuk ciuman ganas yang lain sambil tetap mengocok kejantanannya. "You're so fucking sexy, Love…"

Siwon mengerang ketika tangan Kyuhyun dirambutnya beralih ke kejantanannya dan mengocoknya. Menyamakan tempo kocokan pada kejantanannya dan Kyuhyun. Siwon menindih tubuh Kyuhyun. Membuka kedua kaki Kyuhyun lebar dan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk bermain dengan puting Kyuhyun.

"F-fuck! Harder, Siwon!" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Siwon menghisap putingnya dengan kuat. Berusaha tidak menghentikan permainan tangannya. Kyuhyun merasakan perutnya mengetat ketika cairan pada putingnya mulai keluar seiring dengan rasa sakit yang memabukkan.

Tangan Siwon tidak tinggal diam. Membuka tutup pelumas di tangannya dan melumuri jari-jarinya. Siwon menghentikan kocokan Kyuhyun pada kejantanan mereka. Kyuhyun akan bangkit dari posisinya ketika dirinya merasakan Siwon mengulum kejantanannya.

"Do-don't stop… Fas-faster…"

Kyuhyun meremas surai Siwon untuk menyalurkan hasratnya. Merasakan jari Siwon mulai menyentuh lubangnya, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Ngghh…"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika jari Siwon memasuki lubangnya. Mengerang frustasi ketika Siwon dengan sengaja melewatkan prostatnya. Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menemukan titik itu. Siwon menyeringai dalam kulumannya. Tangan Siwon menahan gerakan pinggul Kyuhyun.

"Siwonhh… j-just… touch it already! You drive me crazy!"

Siwon menghentikan kulumannya pada kejantanan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin frustasi. "Kau ingin berapa kali keluar, Sayang?"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan mencium Siwon kasar, "Fuck! Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus keluar seribu kali! Just make me cum already!"

"As you wish, Baby…"

Siwon mengocok kejantanan Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan sentuhannya pada lubang Kyuhyun. Menggerakkan jarinya tanpa menyentuh prostat Kyuhyun. Ciuman Siwon jatuh pada bekas operasi Kyuhyun dan mengigit luka yang mulai tersamarkan itu. Menjilatkan lidahnya secara sensual sepanjang bekas luka itu. Meninggalkan bekas gigitan ketika mulutnya meninggalkan luka itu menuju kejantanan Kyuhyun.

"Ah… Ngghh… Si-siwonh…"

Tangan Siwon meninggalkan kejantanan Kyuhyun hanya untuk menggantinya dengan mulutnya. Menjilatkan lidahnya dari testis Kyuhyun menuju kepala kejantanan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mengumpat keras. Siwon bisa merasakan Kyuhyun akan segera sampai pada klimaksnya.

"Gon-gonna cum, Love…"

Siwon menyeringai, 'You sure are gonna cum, Babe…'

Siwon menggenggam kejantanan Kyuhyun dan menjilatkan lidahnya pada slit kejantanan Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan jarinya pada lubang Kyuhyun menyentuh prostat Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"SIWONNNN!"

Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Siwon dengan kuat ketika klimaks menghampirinya. Ia bersumpah pandangannya mengabur untuk beberapa saat. Nafas Kyuhyun terengah dengan tidak beraturan paska klimaksnya. Siwon menngulum kejantanan Kyuhyun untuk membersihkan sperma Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendongak ketika merasakan lidah Siwon bermain dengan kepala kejantanannya dan mengeluarkan jarinya.

Siwon menelan cairan Kyuhyun dan menyeringai menatap suaminya. "Bahkan aku belum menggunakan kejantananku, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan sayunya, "You're definitely the end of me, Siwon…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan mencoba menggapai leher belakang Siwon. Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun mengerti maksud Kyuhyun dan mencium Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya dan menggapai kejantanan Siwon yang masih menegang sempurna dengan cairan di kepalanya. Membuka kembali kedua kakinya dan menarik tubuh Siwon mendekat. Kyuhyun berusaha melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Siwon sebelum Siwon menghentikan aksinya. Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan menatap Siwon bingung.

Siwon menempelkan dahinya dengan Kyuhyun dan mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun pada kejantanannya. Menahan gerakan tangannya. Siwon memejamkan matanya menstabilkan gemuruh dijantungnya yang seakan ingin meledak.

"Aku bisa menyakitimu jika kita melanjutkan ini."

Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya dan menatap Siwon tidak percaya, "Apa kau gila? Kau masih tegang, Siwon. Aku tidak keberatan bercinta denganmu saat ini. Kita tidak melakukan ini selama dua minggu. Aku membutuhkanmu, Siwon."

Siwon mengusap dahi Kyuhyun yang masih berkeringat, "Justru karena kita tidak melakukannya cukup lama, aku takut menyakitimu, Sayang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku kehilangan kendali atas diriku. Kita akan menunggu sampai lukamu sembuh, okay?"

Kyuhyun menghindari sentuhan Siwon, "To hell with my wound, Siwon. Kau tahu jika aku menyukai sisi kasarmu, bukan?"

Siwon sudah akan mengeluarkan suaranya ketika Kyuhyun menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman dan kembali mengocok kejantanan Siwon. Siwon mengerang hebat dalam ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya dan menghentikan ciuman mereka. Mendorong tubuh Siwon untuk memberinya jarak untuk menungging.

"Kau tidak akan menyakitiku jika seperti ini."

Siwon menelan ludahnya dengan berat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Kejantanannya berkedut tak sabar.

"Now put it in me and fuck me already, Won!"

Siwon merasakan tubuhnya semakin memanas, "K-kau yakin, Kyu?"

Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon. Dia tahu bagaimana cara membuat sisi liar dalam Siwon keluar seketika. Kyuhyun mengangkat pantatnya dihadapan Siwon dan menjatuhkan bagian atas tubuhnya pada ranjang. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangannya yang begitu menggoda. Menggerakkan jarinya menuju lubangnya sendiri dan mengitari daerah itu.

"Apa aku perlu meminta Daeyoung untuk mengisi lubang ini, Siwon?"

Mata Siwon membulat dan raut wajah Siwon mengeras seketika.

"DON'T YOU DARE, CHO KYUHYUN! YOU'RE MINE!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Kejantanannya menegang seketika melihat respon Siwon. Siwon yang cemburu adalah Siwon yang paling seksi.

Siwon mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang Kyuhyun dan memasukkan benda itu dalam sekali hentak. Membuat keduanya berteriak.

"FUCK!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat ketika merasakan tubuhnya terbelah. Rasa sakit yang ia terima memang luar biasa, tapi ia tidak mempermasahkan hal itu ketika Siwon langsung bergerak dan menemukan prostatnya dalam sodokan pertama. Kyuhyun mendesah keras.

"There, Siwon! Again! Harder!"

Kyuhyun mencengkeram sprei dan menekuk jempol kakinya ketika Siwon menambah tempo sodokannya pada prostat Kyuhyun. Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat merasakan perutnya kembali menegang dengan hebat. Kyuhyun berusaha meraih wajah Siwon dibalik tubuhnya.

Siwon meninggalkan bekas cinta pada permukaan punggung Kyuhyun dan menjilat daerah yang ia lewati. "Jangan pernah sebut namanya lagi dihadapanku, Kyuhyun! Kau milikku! Kau tahu itu, huh?"

Kyuhyun menarik wajah Siwon untuk ciuman ganas lainnya ketika wajah Siwon mendekat padanya. Siwon menghisap kuat lidah Kyuhyun dan mempercepat sodokannya. Kyuhyun menyerah dalam dominasi Siwon dan memilih untuk menyalurkan hasratnya melalui desahannya.

"S-Siwon… Ngghhh… Pleasehhh… " Kyuhyun menggenggam sprei dengan begitu kuat hingga jarinya memutih ketika Siwon mengocok kejantanannya dan tangannya yang lain mencubit puting Kyuhyun.

"Fuck! Kyu… Call my name just like that, Baby! Not gonna last long!" Siwon menarik tubuh keduanya. Kini keduanya berdiri dengan tumpuan lutut mereka. Siwon menjilat telinga Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan tangan dan sodokannya. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menjambak rambut Siwon.

"Siwon… Siwon… Siwon… Cum for me, Love! Cum deep inside of me, Siwon… Make me yours!"

"Fuck, Kyu! Nghh…"

Siwon memejamkan matanya erat merasakan perutnya menegang dengan hebat. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama. Mengusap slit kejantanan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mencapai klimaksnya seketika dengan meneriakkan namanya untuk kesekian kalinya dengan begitu menggoda.

"SIWON!"

Siwon menarik tubuh bagian bawah Kyuhyun untuk kembali menungging. Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal ketika merasakan sodokan Siwon semakin brutal dan kehilangan iramanya. Ia tahu Siwon akan segera klimaks. Dengan deras.

Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat ketika gelombang kuat hasratnya menggulungnya menuju ke puncak kenikmatan.

"KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun mendesah hebat merasakan Siwon menyemburkan cairannya dengan begitu deras ke dalam lubangnya. Siwon mendiamkan kejantanannya dalam lubang Kyuhyun hingga cairannya berhenti mengalir. Mencium Kyuhyun dengan sisa tenaganya tanpa melepas dekapannya. Nafas keduanya masih tersengal.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng, "Tidak. Tapi mungkin aku tidak akan bisa berjalan besok."

Kyuhyun mencium sisi wajah Siwon singkat ketika Siwon menatapnya dengan raut penyesalan dan akan mengeluarkan suaranya, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau luar biasa, Hyung…"

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon di punggungnya dan membalik tubuhnya. Mengusap wajah Siwon yang berkeringat. Masih ada kerutan di dahinya. Kyuhyun tidak suka itu.

"Jika kau masih mengkhawatirkanku, aku bersumpah akan membuka perban diperutku dan menembakkan peluru lagi ke dalamnya, Choi Siwon."

Mata Siwon memandang Kyuhyun tajam kemudian mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun erat, "Jangan bodoh!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "Kau benar-benar harus berhenti mengkhawatirkanku, Hyung. Lagipula bukan hanya dirimu yang hebat dalam bercinta walaupun ada luka ditubuhmu."

Siwon ikut tertawa setelahnya. Mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Kyuhyun lembut dan berbaring disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesah merasakan lubangnya kehilangan. Merasakan cairan Siwon mengalir dipaha dalamnya membuatnya merona.

Siwon mengusap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih memerah, "Tidurlah, Sayang. Kau pasti lelah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Menggenggam tangan Siwon di wajahnya dan mencium bagian dalam tangan itu. Tangan yang selalu melindunginya. Tangan itu selalu membuatnya tenang. Tangan itu begitu hangat. Seperti pemiliknya.

"Kau yang harus beristirahat, Hyung. Lihatlah dirimu… Aku ingin menangis ketika aku menemukanmu beberapa saat lalu. Kau pasti sangat lelah mengurus semuanya."

Kyuhyun tahu matanya mulai memanas dan berair, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Siwon tersenyum tulus, "Kau bilang aku harus berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu, kau juga harus melakukan itu untukku. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang ketika air matanya mulai turun, "Lihatlah kantung matamu… Aku juga bisa merasakan kau semakin kurus, Hyung."

"Apa kau sedang mengatakan aku semakin tua dan tidak seksi lagi, Kyuhyun? Aku pikir kau mencintaiku apa adanya." Siwon tertawa ketika mendapati Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Bodoh! Kau tahu maksudku, Hyung. Biarkan aku melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Aku mohon. Aku sudah sembuh dan kita berdua tahu itu."

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun cukup lama, "Aku tidak masalah dengan rutinitasku, Kyu. Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama ketika aku terluka."

"Tidak selama ini, Hyung. Jangan mendebatku!"

Siwon tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya. Mengusap rambut Kyuhyun gemas, "Baiklah, Sayang… Hanya memasak, okay?"

Kyuhyun memandang tidak percaya pada Siwon. Siwon segera memotong Kyuhyun yang akan protes, "Hanya memasak atau tidak sama sekali?"

Kyuhyun memukul lengan Siwon pelan, "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Hyung."

"Well, aku tidak bisa memungkiri hal itu. Aku memang menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Siwon takut jika suaminya itu tersinggung. "Aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud seperti itu…"

Siwon memutar bola matanya, "Jika kau memang bermaksud seperti itu-pun aku tidak akan menyangkalnya."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, "H-Hyung… Aku… Aku…"

Siwon tertawa melihat Kyuhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya. Menarik tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat dan mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun yang masih terisak. "Aku bercanda, Sayang… Aku tidak tersinggung."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan wajahnya yang masih basah akan air mata, "Aku tidak akan pernah mengataimu, Hyung. Maksudku, walaupun aku mengataimu… Itu bukan sesuatu untuk melawanmu… Kau tahu maksudku, bukan?"

Siwon tertawa sekali lagi. Kali ini mencium singkat bibir Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja. Lagipula kau tidak pernah mengatai orang lain. Aku merasa spesial ketika kau mengataiku."

Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang tertawa melihat senyum bodoh Siwon, "Dasar aneh!"

Siwon membulatkan matanya, "Kau memulainya lagi!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Memang kau itu aneh sekali. Mengatakan bahwa kau merasa spesial ketika aku mengejekmu."

Siwon mengedikkan bahunya, "Mungkin kau benar."

"Tapi aku rasa aku lebih aneh, Hyung. Aku merasa begitu spesial ketika aku membersihkan diri setelah kita bercinta." Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Siwon.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan salah satu alisnya terangkat, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Karena aku bisa merasakan spermamu mengalir dari lubangku. Aku merasa seksi ketika itu terjadi. Itulah kenapa aku selalu memintamu untuk berada didalamku sampai pagi."

"Jesus! Kyu!"

Siwon hampir mencengkeram pinggang Kyuhyun mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap tidak percaya kepada Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum nakal.

"You really have no idea what you do to me when you said that, do you?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebih lebar, "No, I don't. Mind to show me?"

Kini giliran Siwon menyeringai dan mulai beranjak dari posisinya. Kembali menindih Kyuhyun yang tampak antusias dengan responnya. "I'll show you with my pleasure, Baby… Dan aku rasa kau akan merasa begitu spesial ketika besok pagi lubangmu akan mengalirkan spermaku dengan begitu deras, Sayang?"

Kyuhyun membalas seringaian Siwon kemudian menarik Siwon untuk memulai aktivitas mereka, "Kurasa aku tidak keberatan dengan itu."

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berikutnya…

Kyuhyun menyiapkan makan siang untuk keluarganya. Mengamati kedua anaknya dan sesekali mengajak berbicara kepada Alex dan Alexa. Keduanya tertawa ketika Kyuhyun menanyakan beberapa hal kepada mereka. Kyuhyun juga menceritakan beberapa kejadian dalam hidupnya bersama Siwon kepada kedua anaknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mendapati kedua anaknya itu terdiam setiap kali namanya dan nama Siwon muncul dalam ceritanya. Alex dan Alexa juga sudah mengerti ketika Kyuhyun atau Siwon memanggilnya. Dua bocah mungil itu akan menatap kedua orang tuanya ketika nama mereka diucapkan oleh dirinya atau Siwon. Anak pintar.

"Menurut kalian, pukul berapa Daddy kalian akan sampai? Atau kita harus makan siang duluan tanpanya?"

Kyuhyun mengakhiri pekerjaannya dan menatap kedua buah hatinya yang masih tertawa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari perutnya yang telah bebas dari luka. "Anak-anakku, lihatlah Mommy kalian… Begitu kejam kepada Daddy."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil kemudian mencium bibir suaminya, "Selamat datang, Hyung…"

Siwon mengecup dahi Kyuhyun dan kedua anaknya bergantian, "Aku sangat merindukan kalian."

Siwon menggendong kedua anaknya dan bermain dengan keduanya. Alexa tampak berusaha menarik dasi sang ayah dan Alex yang menyentuh wajah Siwon yang masih menciumi kedua anaknya membuat anak kembar mereka tertawa.

"Aku rasa Alexa benar-benar mirip sepertimu. Dia tidak pernah berhenti _menarik pakaian atau bagian tubuhku_." Siwon berkata sambil memandang Kyuhyun jahil.

"Hyung!"

Siwon tertawa melihat Kyuhyun merona.

"Dan anak laki-lakiku ini… Kau harus jadi orang yang hebat, Son. Kau harus bisa menjaga keluargamu, okay? Terutama Mommy dan Alexa."

Tawa Alex membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun ikut hanyut dalam tawanya.

"Mereka akan tumbuh jadi anak-anak yang hebat, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar Siwon. Tidak pernah Siwon sepercaya itu kepada orang lain selain dirinya. Siwon bukan tipe orang yang mudah percaya pada orang dan bukan juga tipe orang yang antusias. Namun setiap melihat kedua anaknya, Siwon menjadi orang yang berbeda. Siwon sangat memanjakan kedua anaknya itu.

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Dalam darah mereka mengalir darah seorang Choi Siwon. Tidak mungkin mereka tidak tumbuh menjadi orang hebat."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum, "Dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kombinasi sempurna bukan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Oh iya… Bagaimana sidangnya?"

Siwon meletakkan kedua anaknya kembali ke kursi bayi mereka dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun yang disambut Kyuhyun dengan senang hati. Siwon melingkarkan satu lengannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Daeyoung dihukum seumur hidup sama seperti ayahnya."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, "Apa kau keberatan dengan keputusan pengadilan?"

Siwon mengedikkan bahunya, "Mungkin. Tapi aku tidak berniat memberatkan hukuman itu."

"Kenapa?"

Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak, "Coba kau pikir… Dia berusia tiga puluh tahun dan dihukum seumur hidup. Dia akan keluar pada usian enam puluh. Well, aku rasa diusia itu dia tidak akan berniat mendekatimu lagi."

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada Siwon dan tertawa keras. Siwon memandang Kyuhyun layaknya Kyuhyun telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. "Kenapa kau tertawa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun berusaha mengendalikan tawanya, "Kau tidak memberatkan hukuman Daeyoung hanya karena kau percaya dia tidak akan mendekatiku lagi setelah keluar dari penjara?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, "Tentu… saja… Memangnya kenapa?"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, "Maafkan aku, tapi menurutku itu adalah alasan terkonyol yang pernah aku dengar dari dirimu."

"Apa ada yang salah dengan hal itu? Atau kau berharap dia mendekatimu lagi ketika dia keluar? Hei… Aku masih bisa memanggil pengacara untuk memberatkan hukumannya, kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil berusaha meredakan tawanya. Memeluk tubuh Siwon dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Siwon. Siwon semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kau ini konyol sekali…"

Siwon mengangkat alisnya.

Kyuhyun menggapai wajah Siwon. Kini dia tersenyum tulus. "Kau benar-benar mencintaiku rupanya."

"Tentu saja. Apa kau gila? Kita menikah dan memiliki dua anak jika perlu aku ingatkan."

Kyuhyun memilih menjelaskan perasaannya dengan tindakannya. Menarik leher Siwon dan mencium Siwon kembut. Menggigit bibir bawah Siwon membuat Siwon melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Kyuhyun. Mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga punggung Kyuhyun menyentuh pinggiran meja ketika Kyuhyun menjelejahi mulut Siwon. Siwon menelan saliva mereka berdua ketika dirinya mulai mendominasi ciuman itu. Keduanya mengakhiri ciuman mereka ketika Kyuhyun membutuhkan oksigen.

"Jangan tanyakan kenapa, tapi aku bahagia ketika kau memikirkan aku dalam setiap keputusan yang kau buat, Hyung." Kyuhyun mengusap ujung bibir Siwon dengan ibu jarinya.

Siwon tersenyum, "Aku akan selalu memikirkanmu dalam setiap keputusanku, Kyu. Kau adalah bagian dari hidupku. Begitu pula Alex dan Alexa."

Keduanya beralih menatap kedua buah hati mereka yang tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangan mereka membuat kedua orang tua mereka tertawa.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat kalian tumbuh dewasa dan mulai berbicara kepada kami…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus mendengar harapan Siwon. Matanya mulai memanas. Mungkin sebentar lagi turun hujan.

'Aku harap kami cukup untuk membuatmu bahagia, Hyung…'

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. Sedikit terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya. Hatinya menghangat. Siwon memeluk dan mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Mengusap punggung Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya menumpahkan air matanya.

"Memiliki kalian adalah kebahagiaan terbesarku, Kyu. Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi, kalian sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum bodoh.

'Bahkan kau tidak perlu mendengarku untuk menjawab semua keinginanku, Hyung.'

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Sangat mencintaimu. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu betapa besar aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjelaskannya karena memang kata-kata tidak akan pernah bisa menjelaskannya.

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya. Jantungnya berdetak seirama dengan detak jantung Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya, Kyu. Aku bisa merasakannya. Kau hanya perlu menggambarkan rasa cintamu padaku dalam pikiranmu, maka aku bisa membacamu. Karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dalam. 'Aku mencintaimu hingga aku bisa mati karenanya…'

Siwon menempelkan dahinya dan memejamkan matanya. Merasakan air mata juga menuruni pipinya. "Jika kau mencintaiku, jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Kyuhyun mencium dahi Siwon lembut kemudian mengusap air mata Siwon. "Kau benar-benar bisa membacaku, Hyung…"

Siwon mencium Kyuhyun lembut. Menyalurkan perasaannya lewat ciuman mereka. Siwon bisa merasakan Kyuhyun membalas ciuman itu dengan afeksi yang sama. Keduanya tersenyum tulus ketika ciuman mereka berakhir.

Tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa menjelaskan perasaan keduanya. Tidak akan pernah ada ucapan cinta yang cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaan mereka.

Cinta mereka terlalu sempurna untuk digambarkan dengan untaian kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bukankah cinta dan kebahagiaan itu sederhana?_

 **THE END**


End file.
